Spiral Huntsman
by LoneWolf-O1
Summary: Huntsmen and Huntresses. Fighters who protect the world or Remnant from the Creatures of Grimm. Naruto, a huntsman in training will find his role in the battle against beasts at Beacon Academy. Rated M to be safe. Naruto/Harem.
1. Chapter 0

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or RWBY.**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy this mass update of all my stories with my new NarutoxRWBY story that won the poll.**

 **Speaking of which, I have a new one for the next Naruto X-Over I'll do after Ninja on the League is done. There's only 7 choices as they're ones a beta wanted to win the first time and you can pick** **2!**

 **For those that celebrate it I hope you had a safe and Happy Thanksgiving.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki a** **nd Ryan L. Spradling.**

* * *

 **Prologue.**

A tan-skinned boy standing at 5'9" with blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes was standing in the middle of a clearing in a forest in front of a house.

He has three whisker markings on his cheeks and is wearing black pants with a black utility belt that had a large silver buckle and had cylinders with glowing bullets in them, and black boots with silver plates to protect his shins.

He has a dark orange jacket with an upturned collar and with a black trim located on the sides of his collar going down the zipper and around the bottom. The sleeves are completely black with small hexagonal pattern on them that extend across the chest.

There are black leather padding on the shoulders, and he has a silver plate on on the left side of his coat with an engraving in it of a spiral with a crown overlapping the top of it.

He glanced around as he heard a bird caw as several crows flew above him. He suddenly turned around, his jacket billowing out showing shoulder holsters with two black revolvers with orange grips.

They're both average sized double-barreled revolvers one on top of the other with a six-chambered cylinder. They also have two triggers and an external hammer. ( **1**.)

He crossed his arms and pulled the revolvers out just as a several wolf-like creatures ran out of the woods.

They have black fur, a bone-like mask with red markings, as well as the bone-like spikes protruding from their arms, back, and knees. Their hands and feet are also tipped with long, sharp, white claws. They're varied in shape but several are human sized before they growled and attacked.

The boy started firing at the creatures as black smoke came off them in the spots they were hit.

The boy started running as he continued to fire at the creatures before jumping up to dodge a swipe and kicked one in the face. He landed in a roll before dashing to another, and slid underneath while taking a couple more shots at the stomach.

As he slid out, he brought his feet up to kick another creature up in the air and shot it in the throat. He unloaded the cylinders by popping them out of the gun and reloaded them with two of the cylinders on his belt before raising his right gun and rests it on his shoulder, barrel pointing behind him.

And shot a creature before spin kicking another. One stood on its hind legs as the boy shot its chest several times and then shot its head. The boy spun the guns around his fingers as he walked to the edge of the woods before throwing his arms to the sides and shot two more creatures in their heads.

He then turned to the right and shot one creature as it jumped out of the woods. The boy flipped over one that tried to tackle him from behind and took several shots, hitting the creature several times in the back. He landed and pistol whipped one creature before pointing his guns and shot it several times.

One creature jumped at the boy having him duck as his right revolver changed into a combat knife with a ring and trigger under the guard that he used to cut through the creature's stomach as his second revolver changed as well. He sidestepped another creature, held his left knife in a reverse grip, and slammed the blade in his left hand into the creature's skull before pulling the trigger with his pinky finger, blowing a hole in the creature's head. He threw the other knife at the last creature, hitting it in the throat.

The boy fixed his jacket as his knife changed back into a revolver that he put in the right holster. Walking to the last creature, he pulled his knife out as they all turned to dust and put his gun back in its holster.

 _(GROWL!)_

One final wolf jumped at the boy from behind, only for it to go flying into the woods. The boy looked surprised when he heard a whine and looked to see the wolf flying and get stabbed on a broken limb on a log.

"NARUTO ALIQUAM GOODWITCH!"

The now identified Naruto flinched as he looked from where the creature went flying to behind him.

There, he saw a middle-aged woman standing at 6'5" and has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she's wearing thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar.

She's wearing a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings.

She's wearing black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara.

She's holding a riding crop and had her arms crossed. She looked at the now named boy with narrowed eyes.

Naruto tried to run, only to be lifted into the air and turned to the woman.

"Mom!" Naruto yelled out as his mother walked up to him, and dropped him on his butt.

"You let your guard down against those Beowolf Grimm! I thought I taught you better than that!"

"B-But, they were all dead!"

"They're not dead until they turn to dust!" She yelled before grabbing her son's ear, and twists it as she pulled him to the house.

"OW!" Naruto yelled out as his arms flailed.

"Honestly. You just got accepted into Beacon and you make a little mistake like this? Even if you have all of your Aura you were still too relaxed." The woman lectured he son as he slightly rolled his eyes despite the position he was in.

"Well excuse me if I'm not as experienced as the great Glynda Goodwitch." Naruto quietly whispered but the woman narrowed her eyes at him.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing ma'am!"

"I thought so." Glynda said as she continued to pull her son's ear leading him into the house, all the while thinking of the punishments and training she was going to give to her son before they both left.

Said son shivered as the door closed with a loud bang.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki and Ryan L. Spradling.**

 **1\. Agent Whiskey's guns from the movie Kingsmen: The Golden Circle.**

 **Pairings.**

 **Naruto:**

 **Ruby (Will wait until she's older before going past kissing.)**

 **Weiss.**

 **Blake.**

 **Yang.**

 **Pyrrha**

 **Coco.**

 **Velvet.**

 **This story/plot is Memodo's idea who's had it for awhile.**

 **This story will be 2-3k long chapters since most of the episodes are only 10 minutes long until like season 3**

 **OK, I** **hope you enjoy this mass update of all my stories with my new NarutoxRWBY story that won the poll.**

 **Speaking of which, I have a new one for the next Naruto X-Over I'll do after Ninja on the League is done. There's only 7 choices as they're ones a beta wanted to win the first time and you can pick** **2!**

 **For those that celebrate it I hope you had a safe and Happy Thanksgiving.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY.**

 **There will ne NO BASHING of any character. I won't do that in any story.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki and Ryan Spradling.**

* * *

 **Chapter I.**

 **Last Time.**

" _They're not dead until they turn to dust!" She yelled before grabbing her son's ear, and twists it as she pulled him to the house._

" _OW!" Naruto yelled out as his arms flailed._

" _Honestly. You just got accepted into Beacon and you make a little mistake like this? Even if you have all of your Aura you were still too relaxed." The woman lectured her son as he slightly rolled his eyes despite the position he was in._

" _Well excuse me if I'm not as experienced as the great Glynda Goodwitch." Naruto quietly whispered but the woman narrowed her eyes at him._

" _What was that?"_

" _N-Nothing ma'am!"_

" _I thought so." Glynda said as she continued to pull she son's ear leading him into the house, all the while thinking of the punishments and training she was going to give to her son before they both left._

 _Said son shivered as the door closed with a loud bang._

 **Now.**

 _Train Station, Three Weeks Before Beacon's School Year Starts._

Naruto rode a hover board to a train station before hearing a train whistle and people talking while fixing an over the shoulder strap he's wearing.

He looked at a cargo train he was hired to protect by the Schnee Company

The board is a silver board with black sides. Two fan-like parts is near the middle where his feet are standing on top of. ( **1**.)

Naruto turned the board sideways to stop before jumping off it, put his right foot under the board as it turned off before kicking it up in the air to catch it.

"(Sigh.) Outta Dust." He said as he saw a small green crescent shape crystal in a compartment near the fans. He then folded each side inwards and placed it on his back on the strap as he walked to the back of the station.

Naruto went to the ticket stand and ordered a ticket for the next town.

Naruto pulled out a plastic card with a black magnetic reader strip on the back and a small notation on the front with a 'Ⱡ' on it as well.

He scanned it and the stand gave him a ticket before getting on the train and put his board on the storage holder above his seat.

As the train went down the tracks, Naruto looked out the window. "Forever Fall forest." Naruto remarked looking at the mountainous area that has many cliffs and is covered by a forest of red-leafed trees, allowing the whole area to appear as a dust-red color, even in the grass.

Naruto then glanced to a sign near the door to the next car.

 _Your hopes have become my burdens. I will find my own liberation..._

Naruto then leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes as the train passed a cliff.

Outside, two people was standing on the cliff looking at the cargo train pass by.

The first is a tall man with red and brown hair that spikes backward in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back and several streaks are brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. His Faunus heritage appears to be that of a bull, for he has two horns- one on each side of his head.

His mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, horn-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision.

He's wearing a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and red wilting rose emblem on the back over a white floral design. His trench coat is half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it.

He's wearing long black pants, black shoes with red soles and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter 'Ω'.

He's wearing a black belt with white domino marks on it.

The person beside him is a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long black hair reading a book. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head. She's wearing purple eye shadow in cats eye style.

She's wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo.

She also has black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles.

She has a belladonna flower emblem visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms.

A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

They slide down the side before jumping onto the passing train. Adam swiftly cuts open a hatch and they drop into one of the cars, only to be confronted by a small army of activating androids.

"Looks like we're going to be doing this the hard way." Adam said as he looked at the androids.

Their bodies are humanoid in shape and a metallic dark-gray in color, with red highlights on certain parts of its body, particularly its 'face' and chest plate. They possess wrist-mounted blades that also have red lines along their length.

A retractable visor-mask covers their face when they activated. The 'face' has a lower jaw but is otherwise completely blank, with a smooth, bright-red surface and no facial features. The inside of the android does not seem to have any discernible mechanical configuration, comprised completely of a bright-red color.

"Don't be so dramatic." Blake said reaching for her weapon on her back as Adam reached for his katana in a dark red sheath.

Blake's weapon has a thick, gray sheath with a sharp edge, similar to that of an over sized cleaver.

" _Intruder. Identify yourself._ " One android said before Adam simply moved his sword to point at it.

 _BANG!_

He shot his sword at its head revealing a red blade before running over and sliced the bot as Blake joins the fight with _Gambol Shroud_.

She attacks with the sheath before taking the blade out revealing a katana blade and sliced another bot. The two quickly defeat the androids in the train car before moving onto a flatbed car with even more androids approaching.

They continue to fight them as Blake's blade folded down to reveal a gun and shot several robots before throwing it away with a ribbon attached to it and used it like a kusarigama to slice up incoming robots.

They went to a cargo hold and Adam went to one of the boxes. He looks inside and is pleased with what he sees.

"Perfect. Move to the next car while I sets the charges."

"What about the crew?" Blake asks.

"What about them?"

At that moment, a Spider Droid climbs down from the ceiling and attacks.

It's dark gray and red. It has four legs on its abdomen, two arms and an upright oriented body. It possesses four cannons, one on the end of each arm, and two larger ones mounted on its shoulders.

Blake and Adam's attacks do little damage and they are blasted through a door onto another flatbed car by a large energy attack from the droid.

Up with Naruto, he jolted awake before grabbing his board and ran out of the car before seeing a box with a snowflake emblem on it. Opening it up, he smirked seeing Wind Dust before taking several and puts them in his board before running to see Blake and Adam fight the spider.

Adam laughs menacingly, his hair and clothes glowing as he swings his sword and destroys the droid.

"Well. What do we have here?" Naruto asked taking out _Izanagi_ and _Izanam_ i ( **2.** )

"Some thie-!"

Naruto stopped as he dodged a swipe from Blake's weapon before having his guns turn into their knives form and threw a swipe. Suddenly, a blade of wind shot out before Naruto dashed over and side flipped towards them throwing out another blade at them from his leg.

Naruto then put his hands up to guard and loosened his stance slightly.

They started firing at Naruto who started bobbing side to side to dodge the shots as he held his knives in reverse grip.

The two looked confused since it looks like Naruto was doing a rhythmic dance step. They ran to the blonde who stood and did a roundhouse kick, kicking them both to the side of the car.

Adam ran to Naruto who hit him with his right fist, three knuckles pushed outward along with his thumb. He then crouched with his knees to his chest and covers the side of his torso and head with one hand while the other is flat and to the side for support as Blake attacked with her weapon.

He wrapped his arm around the ribbon and pulls the black haired woman to him ad pulled his fist back for a punch.

Only for Adam to kick him off of the train as they came to a bridge and had Blake's weapon come off his arm.

"Good-bye Adam."

Adam turns around to see Blake on the next car, cutting the line connecting the two train cars. Adam reaches for her but does not follow. Naruto then flew up on _Fuujin_ and saw the cars with the Dust crates were disconnected with Blake sitting down on one as Adam's slowed down.

He then sighed before following after the train. Making sure to stay out of Blake's sight.

* * *

 _Later, Train Station_

Naruto rode _Fuujin_ to the train station and saw people talking near the cargo train while fixing his strap.

Naruto came to the ground and stopped before kicking it up in the air to catch it. He folded it and placed it on his back on the strap as he walked to the station.

He looked to see the train he was on carrying only a couple of cars with boxes filled with dust on them before hearing something.

Looking to his left, he saw the same girl that was trying to rob the train earlier and then left her now ex-partner in crime. He saw the girl was now reading a book.

 _Ninjas Of Love._

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the book's title before glancing to see the woman was looking at him.

"Sorry, was just interested in what you're reading."

Blake quickly hid the adult book behind her back with a tinge of pink dusting her cheeks.

"Heh! It's alright. You're not the only woman to read a 'romance' novel." Naruto said casually before he gained a somewhat serious look. "So… Want to tell me what happened back there?"

"The White Fang attacked the train to steal Dust."

"Really?" Naruto asked walking to a diner that was connected to the station, the woman following. Naruto glanced back and thought he saw her bow twitch. "I heard they got a new leader. One that isn't… Pace loving like the previous."

"You must hate the Faunus." Blake said as Naruto sat at a table, placing his folded board on the chair.

"No, I don't. Just the ones that's attacking people in the name of the new White Fang. That just proves that a lot of people are right about them. You can't change people's opinion by force or fear. That only cause the people to fight back. I couldn't care less your race, or gender. If I don't like you it's because I think you're a jerk."

Blake sat down at the same table as Naruto ordered a large bowl of ramen and a glass of tea as she ordered the same.

"I'm Naruto by the way."

"Blake."

They talked for several minutes as they waited for their meals before the waitress came back with two large bowls of ramen, Blake's having several fish on top. Naruto looked to see her eyes water, and drool come down the corner of her mouth as he thought he saw her bow twitch again.

' _Must be the wind._ ' The blonde thought as he picked up a pair of chopsticks and started eating. And blinked as Blake almost inhaled her bowl.

"Wow. You must really like fish." Naruto commented with a chuckle.

"Mhmm…" The girl replied, or at least Naruto thought she replied. She could have also not heard him because she was enjoying her meal.

"So… want to tell me why you ditched your partner back there?" Blake stopped eating at what he said and look down at her bowl.

"We were stealing some Dust. I didn't think Adam, my partner, would have hurt the crew outside of the androids. But once he said he didn't care about them. That's when it hit me."

"How so?" Naruto asked.

"That he, the White Fang and the woman who's leading them changed. That's not the way the Faunus should be going. It's a path where you don't come back from."

"So you don't like the new direction they're going?"

"No, I was there at the start. I was a member for most of my life actually. You could almost say I was born into it." Blake said taking a sip from her tea.

"You're a Faunus?" Naruto asked as Blake's bow moved.

"Yes, I'm a Cat Faunus. I hide my ears behind my bo-!" She stopped as Naruto undid her bow, revealing black cat ears.

"You look better without the bow." He commented getting her to blush slightly as her cat ears moved down to lay flat against her head. "A lot better."

Blake cleared her throat as she continued. "Back then, things were different. In the ashes of War, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between humans and faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate."

"Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. And I actually thought we were making a difference… But I was a youthful optimist..."

"Nothing wrong with that." Naruto said taking a sip of his tea.

"Then, just about five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place. A new leader, with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protest were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fires to shops that refused to serve us. Hijacking cargo from companies that used faunus labor."

Blake looked down at her bowl as she took a deep breath before continuing. "And the worst part was? It was working. We were being treated like equals. Not out of respect… Out of fear. So I just left. I want no part in aiding their violence."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Naruto asked.

"I was thinking of becoming a Huntress."

"How about Beacon? I'll be starting there this year." Naruto said looking to her as she gained a surprised look.

"Beacon? I'm not sure. I mean, I could easily cover up the fact I was a part of the White Fang, but will they really accept someone like me?" Blake said, a bit unsure about the thought of going to one of the Four Huntsman Academies.

"I'm sure they will." Naruto reassured her as he proceeded to finish his tea. ' _I could also ask mom to vouch for you, despite what she might say about it.'_

It was not that the girl was a faunus or a now former member of the White Fang, not that he was going to tell her any of that. It would be because she was a girl. For some reason his mother did not allow other girls around him for long since he became sixteen. For the life of him he didn't know why.

Naruto proceeded to get up and said goodbye to Blake as the girl thought about what the future might hold for her. She looked towards the counter at the blonde paying for the meal and thought about what he said.

Taking her own scroll out of her pocket she quickly went online and starting searching the Cross Continental Transmit System (CCTS) until she came across what she was looking for.

 _Beacon Academy Applications_

Outside, Naruto walked down the station platform as he looked at his scroll. He sent word to his mother's old friend, who was the one who asked his mother to help on behalf of the Schnee Dust Company, on the details about the mission and that he couldn't protect the whole shipment because of the White Fang.

He knew that he and his mother might get in trouble for not protecting the whole shipment but he didn't care. As long as he and his mother got paid then all was fine.

He then wondered what he was going to do for the next few months until the new school year started up and he would be on his way to Beacon. His answer came when he was hit in the face by a piece of paper blown by the wind.

Pulling the paper back he that it was a flyer.

" _20th Annual Mistral Regional Tournament. Do you have what it takes to be the best warrior in the land?"_

Naruto raised his eyebrow. He had heard word of the tournament in the past, while not as huge as the Vytal Fighting Festival it was still an event certain to bring strong hunters or soon-to-be hunters. A smirk graced his face as he looked at the date it was held. About two months before the school year started.

"Well, guess I know where I'm going next."

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki and Ryan Spradling.**

 **1\. It's Harry's hover board from the Raimi's Spider-Man trilogy. The URL for a picture is on my profile.**

 **2\. Memodo came up with** **the names after the gods.**

 **Naruto's Semblance is wind of course.**

 **If you haven't heard, Net Neutrality might be going away, they're voting on the 14! And I heard the FCC is disregarding e-mails so call your Senators or other leaders if you live in the US, if not, get ahold of your US friends on here and let them know.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Double update so read Ch 2/this one first.**

 **Sorry for the lateness of these updates, combination of being super busy over the holidays (More so than normal.) And this site being down at random times, as well as my internet too.**

 **But I hope I made up for it with a double update for all my stories minus my One Piece stories, and a triple update for Ninja on the League for the 1 million views!**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki and Ryan L. Spradling.**

* * *

 **Chapter II.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Outside, Naruto walked down the station platform as he looked at his scroll. He sent word to his mother's old friend, who was the one who asked his mother to help on behalf of the Schnee Dust Company, on the details about the mission and that he couldn't protect the whole shipment because of the White Fang._

 _He knew that he and his mother might get in trouble for not protecting the whole shipment but he didn't care. As long as he and his mother got paid then all was fine._

 _He then wondered what he was going to do for the next few months until the new school year started up and he would be on his way to Beacon. His answer came when he was hit in the face by a piece of paper blown by the wind._

 _Pulling the paper back he saw that it was a flyer._

" _20th Annual Mistral Regional Tournament. Do you have what it takes to be the best warrior in the land?"_

 _Naruto raised his eyebrow. He had heard word of the tournament in the past, while not as huge as the Vytal Fighting Festival it was still an event certain to bring strong hunters or soon-to-be hunters. A smirk graced his face as he looked at the date it was held. About two months before the school year started._

" _Well, guess I know where I'm going next."_

 **Now.**

 _Mistral; Two Months Before Beacon School Year._

Naruto walked through a hall before opening up a double door at the end. He squints as the sun blinded him for a second before looking at the mountains and waterfall.

He then saw the city of Mistral. Mistral is a large city lying on two mountains.

Various buildings cover the mountains from the summits to the foothills. Naruto looked to see the Hunter/Huntress Academy for the region, Haven Academy. It lies at the top of the city spanning across the peaks of both mountains, which themselves are part of a wider mountain range. Stone stairways act as the main routes in the city.

He saw that the city of Mistral is divided into multiple levels; the higher it goes, the nicer it gets. A massive platform in the middle of the city acts as an elevator to descend and ascend. The city is full of various buildings and vendors selling merchandise.

' _Some probably illegally._ ' The blonde thought before walking to the steps.

Later, he walked to a large stadium where he heard cheering before seeing a sign up booth by the entrance. He signed his name before the woman at the desk looked to him.

"You have some tough competition, Pyrrha Nikos is fighting."

"Who?" Naruto asked, missing a person in the shadow stiffen.

"Pyrrha Nikos has won the last three years in a row."

"Never heard of her. I guess I will have tough competition if she won the last three years." Naruto said walking inside as the person in the shadows walked out revealing a young woman.

She has red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet.

She also has light-green eye-shadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She is tall and quite muscular.

As a top she has a brown over bust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally she has an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She's wearing a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt.

She has several accessories, there is a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore a red shield and spear emblem. Underneath her hair, she has a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains.

A large bronze gorget is around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm.

She also has armor on. She has elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that begins mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She's also equipped with a bronze bracer atop the sleeve on her left arm.

Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf.

And she has a red/bronzed short sword and a shield on her back.

This is Pyrrha Nikos, winner of the last three tournaments.

She watched as Naruto walked in, hands on the back of his head, and smiled slightly.

Up with Naruto, he was looking around to scope the competition before looking to see the headmaster, Leonardo Lionheart

Lionheart is a middle-aged man with a mane of tan/gray hair and a beard. He has a tanned complexion with brown eyebrows and dark brown eyes.

He's wearing a brown great coat with a matching mantle, which has cross emblems on each side. He's also wearing a white dress shirt under his coat, a western neck tie and carries a pocket watch. Lionheart also wears dark brown slacks and dress shoes.

' _He's also a Fanus._ ' Naruto thought before seeing six teen boys grouped up together and talking.

The first is a tan-skinned boy with short spiky light-blonde hair and blue eyes. He's wearing two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath, displaying his muscular physique. He also has blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He's wearing white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants.

He also has black and yellow sneakers and a twisted golden necklace around his neck, with a round pendant bearing a monkey emblem. He has a long prehensile monkey tail the same color as his hair sowing his faunus heritage.

This is Sun Wukong student at the academy who moved from Vale.

The next has red hair that comes down over his right eye, with a complete undercut. There are several red markings around his left eye. He's wearing a green, mulberry, navy color feather earring on his left ear, and has a red military pelisse-like jacket draped over the left side. He also has a gray bandanna around his neck.

On his right hand, he's wearing a fingerless glove, and on his right bicep, he has a gray band. A white sleeveless shirt and light gray pants. He also has a pair of long, brown, laced boots. Around his waist, he's wearing a brown belt and a slightly slanted gray belt that his weapon holster is attached to.

This is Scarlett David another student of the academy.

The third boy has dark skin and yellow eyes. His hair is sage green, and he appears to have tattoos of wings on his chest and tattoos of Roman numerals around his neck.

He's wearing a white long coat with asymmetrical sleeves, a green wing design similar to his tattoos and no shirt underneath, displaying his tattooed chest. His jacket also has a golden pauldron on his right shoulder and a golden cuff around his left wrist. He also has a pair of dark pants fastened by a white belt with a yellow buckle.

This is Sage Ayana, student of the academy.

The fourth boy has tan skin, dark-blue eyes and messy light-blue hair that is shaved on the sides and in the back.

He's wearing a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket adorned with a wide, upturned, black collar, and a silver reticle across the back. He also sports a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides, as well as black shoes fastened with straps instead of laces.

Notable accessories within his attire include black fingerless gloves and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles typically worn on his forehead.

This is Neptune Vasilias, another student of the academy.

The next boy has long pink hair tied back into a short ponytail, with an undercut, and the undercut portion of his hair is black. He has a dark complexion and blue eyes.

His outfit consists of a cream-colored short-sleeved jacket with yellow details and a black, long-sleeved V-neck shirt, with cream colored fingerless gloves. He has black medium-length pants and cream colored sneakers.

This is Nadir Shiko, a student of the academy.

The last boy has lightly-tanned skin, amber eyes, and black hair. He's wearing a yellow sash over a dark blue vest and gray pants with yellow lacing up the sides. He also has black boots and black fingerless gloves, and a dark gray necklace

This is Bolin Hori, another student of the academy

Naruto turned his attention to see the girls who are participating.

The first girl has a dark complexion, platinum blonde hair and olive green eyes. She's wearing a yellow robe with only one wide, loose fitting sleeve over a black tube top. She also has black pants and shoes and a red sash embroidered with a white "endless knot" on it.

She has bandages on her legs and arms, as well as a red necklace and what appears to be two matching red sticks on the back left side of her head.

This is Arslan Altan, a student of the academy

And the last girl he saw appears to be a young girl with light green hair swept to her right, with green eyes and fair complexion. She also has two black facial markings on her cheeks.

Her attire reflects a skater motif. With a dark purple hooded sweater over a mauve sweater. She also has black shorts, as well as knee pads and elbow pads on her arms and legs. She has on black shoe laced high top sneakers.

This is Reese Chloris, a student of the academy.

As Naruto continued to look at his competition, he failed to notice Pyrrha walking up to him and leaned on the railing getting murmurs from those around who know who she is.

Naruto turned his head to look at the fight that was going on, and jumped as he saw the red haired woman.

"Hello."

"Hello." She greeted back with a smile.

"I'm Naruto, Naruto Aliquam Goodwitch." Naruto said getting her to nod.

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos."

"Oh, you're the girl who's won the tournament three times running?."

"Yeah." Pyrrha replied with an embarrassed blush.

"I should have recognized you. I think you're on the box of a cereal brand."

"Yeah, Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Cereal, it was pretty cool. Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you." She replied with a smile.

"Yeah, you think they have you on a healthier cereal box." Naruto said as he continue making small talk with the red head.

" _Will the next contestants please make their way to the field!_ " A woman said over the speakers.

"That's me." Pyrrha said before leaving as Naruto moved to get a drink.

"I'll root for you."

Later, Naruto was waiting in line before looking to a holo-screen showing Pyrrha fighting against a girl.

' _She's making subtle changes with her weapons and her opponents._ ' The blonde thought seeing Pyrrha subtly move her hands when her opponent brought her weapon toward her. After getting a bottle of water, Naruto went back to the contestant waiting area and leaned over the railing watching the fight.

It was easy to see that "The Invincible Girl" had the upper hand throughout the match as she constantly kept redirecting her opponents attacks and then strike when they lost balance. Naruto though noticed how the other girl's weapon seemed to redirect itself before it could even reach Pyrrha.

' _Could it be her semblance?'_ The blonde thought as he studied the match closer.

"Man, she really is something else!" Naruto heard someone shout close to him before he felt the person next to him.

He seemed to be a boy around his age with short black hair, blue eyes with three silver rings in his left ear. He's wearing a dark blue shirt, black jeans with a white lightning bolt going over the right leg, leather belt that held bladed tonfa on each hip that seem to have Dust embedded on the blades, and black steel-toed boots. ( **1.** )

"She really doesn't hold back does she? But then again that's what makes fighting her all the more exciting." The boy said as he watch Pyrrha quickly slash her opponent with her spear in sword form before shifting it to a shotgun and shoot her opponent, disabling her aura in the process.

" _The winner of this match, the reigning champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament, Pyrrha Nikos!"_

Everyone watch as Pyrrha waved at the crowd before walking off the field.

"look like I know who I'm facing in the finals." The boy said before walking off to his seat. "Name's Nix Coal. Hope a newbie like you at least makes it to the third round!"

Naruto stared at the boy before making his way back to get ready for his first fight.

 _Later._

Naruto walked to the field for his second to last fight after moving up his bracket to face Nix for the right to face off against Pyrrha for the championship.

"Well, well, well. I didn't think that that you would make it this far newbie." Nix said walking to the center of the arena. "Seems like you have _some_ skills after all."

"Yeah, well I-"

"Not like they will matter now of course. I have a little score to settle with the redhead in the final, so I gotta take you down." Nix said as he slowly drew his tonfas. "Don't take it too bad when you lose though. You need to look good for the crowd."

' _I really hate this guy.'_ Naruto thought as he narrowed his eyes, his trigger fingers twitching in anticipation to shot his cocky opponent. The two teens stood in the rocky field before a horn went off and they dashed to each other.

 _Clang!_

They clashed blades before Naruto leaned to the side and brought his foot up to Nix's head. Naruto then flipped back and had his revolver fire several shots as he spun it on his finger.

Nix brought his blades up and spun them to block the shots before dashing to slash at Naruto who leaned back before punching the teen in the ribs. He holstered his guns before wrapping his hands around Nix's head and brought his knee up to his face several times before Nix blocked the last strike.

He pushed Naruto off having Naruto fall to the ground and flip from a strike from Nix's blade before landing in a crab walk position and scrambled back before getting to his feet. Bringing his knives out, Naruto threw several swipes having wind blades fly out.

Nix brought his blades up in an 'X' pattern to block the blades before dashing to Naruto and threw several swipes before Naruto gave a hook kick to Nix's head. Nix was sent to the ground before swiping at Naruto's feet having the blonde jump up before kicking Nix who got up on his knees to block.

Naruto side flipped away to dodge another swipe and attacked with a barrage of swipes with his knives, creating sparks as Nix did the same before they both jumped back.

"Not bad newbie!"

"My name is Naruto!"

"Whatever." Nix said as he straightened up. "I think it's time we pt this little warm-up match to an end."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Warm-up?"

"Yeah, I gotta save my strength for the finals after all. You understand, right?" Nix said as Naruto rolled his shoulders.

"Yeah. I understand."

"Good. Then be a good sport and-" The dark themed combatant didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as he was sent flying backwards with a sickening crunch being heard throughout the arena.

Naruto stood in where Nix once was with his right arm extended and legs apart before straightening up and looking towards his downed opponent. Nix slowly got up and glared at his blond opponent as he felt blood drip from the corner of his mouth.

He quickly jumped up and knelt down before aiming the short ends of his tonfas at the blonde and started shooting at him. Naruto quickly moved out of the way and ran across the arena as Nix continued to fire at him as Naruto held his weapons in gun form.

"Hold still already!" Nix shouted as he stood up and continued firing. Naruto said nothing as he made his way to a nearby rock formation and started to run up the side. He quickly changed his weapons to knife mode before jumping off the rock and into the air.

In the air, he retched into his belt and pulled out a single black bullet cartridge before he sliced it into thirds using his weapons. Before he could do anything else he was shot in the back of his shoulder by one of Nix's rounds and sent flying.

"Ha! Take that ya bastard!" Nix shouted as he saw Naruto flying towards a large rock formation. He then watched as Naruto readjusted himself and fling his knives toward him before crashing into the rock.

He brought up his blades in order to defend himself before he saw the blades come in too low, and heard them hit the ground near his feet.

"Where do you think you were aiming?" Nix taunted as he saw the dust clear from the impact and saw Naruto making his way out of the rock. "Not so big now are-!?"

He stopped talking when he noticed that his arms felt heavy and he could barely move. ' _What is going on?'_

"You seem a little confused there." Naruto said as he stood in the rubble and looked at Nix. "If you want to know why you can't move then just look at your legs and all will be clear."

The Mistral student looked confused by what the blonde meant but nonetheless looked towards his legs, despite it being a difficult task, and was shocked. He saw both of Naruto's blade, both of which had cut through the ends of his jeans, pinning them to the ground in place where his shadow was.

"Wh-What the hell is this!?" Nix shouted as he tried to move his legs.

"Kagenui (Shadow Stitching)" Naruto said as he stretched his arms. "I saw technique on a ninja cartoon I used to watch as a kid with the same name, but the person used their own shadow to use the technique in a different way. I only found out later that it was based on _actual_ ninja technique from legends that immobilizes a target by pinning their shadow with a kunai."

"Wh-what!? That doesn't make any since!"

"Hey, all boys wanted to be ninjas right? I just happened to create a working technique with the blades and dust." Naruto said with a shrug as Nix looked confused by his words. ' _When had he used dust?'_

Looking toward the blades he saw that they seemed to be covered in a dark, powdery substance that Nix recognize as shadow dust.

"Now then. Time to finish this." Naruto said as he pushed off and headed straight for his immobilized opponent. Before Nix could even say a word, Naruto landed in front of him and sent a brutal kick to his solar plexus, sending the boy out of bounds and his aura bar to the red zone.

" _And it looks like we have a winner folks! Give it up for Naruto Aliquam Goodwitch!"_

The crowd cheered as Naruto bent down to pick up his weapons, which still had some of Nix's jeans attached to them.

 _Later._

Naruto sat on a bench by the door and reloaded his guns before holstering them. ' _I'll need to stay mid-long range. It'll be easier to fight since Pyrrha uses magnetism. But she'll attack close rang with her semblance._ '

Naruto spent the time preparing for the final match against Pyrrha and thought back to all the fights he saw the tournament champion win. He noticed that when her opponents attacked with their weapons they seemed to completely miss the girl entirely, or they seemed to veer off course without Pyrrha even touching them.

He knew it wasn't telekinesis. He both watched, and fought against the semblance at the hands of his mother, so he knew the signs to look for. Despite him knowing that, while not uncommon, it is not impossible for two completely different people to have a similar semblance. However the only thing that seemed to be affected were the weapons being used against the girl. Weapons made of metal.

" _And now, it's time for the final match of the Mistral Fighting Festival!"_

Naruto heard the announcer and made his way to the fighting arena. On his way there he saw Pyrrha making her way over as well.

"Hey Pyrrha!" Naruto called out as the red head looked at him in surprise.

"Oh! Hello, Naruto. It's nice to see you again." Pyrrha said as she slowed down to let Naruto walked beside her.

"Likewise. I never thought that I would be fighting you, though." Naruto said as they saw the entrance to the arena ahead. "With a fighting festival this huge I knew the competitors would be strong and skilled. I would have been happy getting as far as my match with Nix."

"That just means you're one of strong and skilled people, and watching your match with Nix I'd say that that you deserve to get this far." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Thanks." Both of them entered the arena and saw the crowd standing from their seats and cheering in excitement. "Well, seems like this is it. Hope you don't pull your punches with me."

"No problem. I just hope you do the same." With that the both of them split up and took their places near the center of the field.

" _And now for the moment you all have been waiting for. The final match of the Mistral Fighting Festival!"_

Both fighters heard the crowd roar in anticipation as they readied their weapons and gave a nod to each other.

" _Let's get this match started! Competitors ready? And….BEGIN!"_

Naruto charges in and throws a punch at Pyrrha, but she lunges forward, blocks it with her shield, and sweeps his leg from beneath him with _Miló_. He falls onto his back but then kips up and side flip to throw a blade of wind at the red head. Pyrrha blocks and runs forward to attack, but Naruto attacks first, leading her to instead block his fist with _Miló_ and a second with her shield, before turning around and blocking a kick with her shield.

Pyrrha hits his leg away with _Miló_ , creating an opening for her to ram her shield into Naruto. He flips to land on his feet and slides to a stop some distance away.

Pyrrha flips _Miló_ in her hand so that the blade points behind her. Naruto charges her as she moves her shield to the side and begins to raise _Miló_ but Naruto kicks her shield, then kicks the arm with which she is holding _Miló_ , before punching her arm that's holding her shield.

Pyrrha flips Miló into the air, but before she can catch it, Naruto kick her in the side. This forces her to move her arm forward and block the kick. Naruto jumped back, giving Pyrrha an opening to turn around and catch _Miló_.

The two watch _Miló_ stab into the floor, and Pyrrha activates her Semblance as she moves her hand toward his chest. When her hand is about half an inch away, she repels his weapons, sending him into an off-balance spin. He stumbles and drops into a kneel, gaining a thoughtful look on his face. Hearing footsteps approaching him, he looks behind him and rises to face Pyrrha, who is charging toward him shield-first.

Naruto jumped on Pyrrha's shield, and then jumps high in the air himself, taking his guns out and fired several rounds at Pyrrha before landing in a roll. With a determined look on her face, Pyrrha charged towards him with _Miló_.

Naruto then punches her In the face has he glowed right as she hit his chest, sending both tumbling back.

" _STOP!_ "

They looked to see both their health bars on the screen went to zero with the last attacks.

" _The match ends in a draw!_ " The announcer yelled to a cheering crowd.

 _Night. Bedrock Café_

The night of the last day of the Mistral Fighting Festival was one of celebration. Despite their being no single winner this year, the people of the city still celebrated with all their heart and partied well into the evening and the next morning.

Out of all of the stores and eating places open in the night, Naruto had decided to visit a little café near the outskirts of town. It was a quiet place, not that many people were in it tonight as most of the people were celebrating near the huntsmen academy or the main part of the city. Naruto liked the quiet for a change, being in the company of cheering crowds for most of his time in Mistral.

"Here is your mocaccino sir." A waiter placed Naruto's order down as he thanked them and looked out to the city. He did not actually think that a city's lights could actually block out the night sky.

"I didn't expect to see you here." A voice brought Naruto out of his thoughts as he saw Pyrrha standing on the opposite side of the table he was sitting at. "Mind if I take a seat?"

"Not at all." Naruto said as Pyrrha sat down. "So, what are you doing here? I would think that you would be greeting your adoring fans by now."

"I would be, but with all the people trying to ask me about the last match and what I will be doing now that I've graduated from Sanctum, I just needed some space." The Gladiatrix said with a somewhat embarrassed smile. Naruto saw this and raised an eyebrow.

"That is why I decided to head here as soon as the award ceremony ended. I don't need reporters shoving microphones in my face for actually tying with the… What was that nickname they gave you?" Naruto asked as Pyrrha looked down a bit.

"The, ah, Invincible girl?" Pyrrha said, almost shyly Naruto thought as he heard her.

' _Seems like she doesn't like the nickname.'_

"So, what are you doing so far out of the city anyways?" Pyrrha decided to change the topic as Naruto drunk some of his beverage.

"The hotel where I am staying is not to far from here. That way it's easier to get to the station for when I leave."

"Oh, you're not from around the city?" Pyrrha asked curiously. Being on Anima, the second-largest landmass in Remnant, it was not uncommon for people from other parts of the region to travel by Bullhead since most of the land was inhabited by the grimm and anyone journeying across it, be it civilian or Huntsmen would have a difficult time making it to the capital.

"I'm not even from the region. I'm came all the way here from Vale, took a long time too." Naruto said as he finished his beverage. "I have to get back there soon to get my stuff ready for Beacon."

"Your going to Beacon too?" Naruto looked over at his former opponent with blinking eyes at what he heard her say. Pyrrha noticed this and explained. "I was just given my acceptance letter from Beacon Academy two weeks ago. This was going to be the final Festival I was going to be in for a while, not counting the Vytal Festival held by the schools."

"Really? Huh, small world. Well I hope we get to meet each other again then." Naruto stood up and stretched his arms. "Well, I better be off. I told my mother I would be back in two days or less and I don't want to piss her off."

Pyrrha giggled at the blonde's fear of his mother. "My own mother often told me all mother are meant to be scary. I'm sure she's not that bad though."

"You want to say that after you meet her?"

"I don't think I will be meeting her anytime soon."

"Well you will find out for yourself. She's a teacher at Beacon." Naruto said as Pyrrha sweat dropped. Seemed like she jinxed herself a bit.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later then. Bye Pyrrha!" Naruto waved to her as he walked back to his hotel.

' _At least I will know someone when I get there.'_ Pyrrha though as she waved back at the blonde.

At least she made a new friend today.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki and Ryan L. Spradling.**

 **1\. OC from Memodo and I for Naruto to fight in the tournament.**

 **Sorry for the lateness of these updates, combination of being super busy over the holidays (More so than normal.) And this site being down, as well as my internet too.**

 **But I hope I made up for it with a double update for all my stories minus my One Piece stories, and a triple update for Ninja on the League for the 1 million views!**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Double update so read Ch 2 first.**

 **Sorry for the lateness of these updates, combination of being super busy over the holidays (More so than normal.) And this site being down at random times, as well as my internet too.**

 **But I hope I made up for it with a double update for all my stories minus my One Piece stories, and a triple update for Ninja on the League for the 1 million views!**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki and Ryan L. Spradling.**

* * *

 **Chapter III.**

 **Last Time.**

 _"Really? Huh, small world. Well I hope we get to meet each other again then." Naruto stood up and stretched his arms. "Well, I better be off. I told my mother I would be back in two days or less and I don't want to piss her off."_

 _Pyrrha giggled at the blonde's fear of his mother. "My own mother often told me all mother are meant to be scary. I'm sure she's not that bad though."_

 _"You want to say that after you meet her?"_

 _"I don't think I will be meeting her anytime soon."_

 _"Well you will find out for yourself. She's a teacher at Beacon." Naruto said as Pyrrha sweat dropped. Seemed like she jinxed herself a bit._

 _"Well, I guess I'll see you later then. Bye Pyrrha!" Naruto waved to her as he walked back to his hotel._

 _'At least I will know someone when I get there.' Pyrrha though as she waved back at the blonde._

 _At least she made a new friend today._

 **Now.**

 _Junior's Club, One Month Before Beacon's School Year Starts._

Naruto walked inside the club as loud music played with multiple lights shining, and flickered to the beat. He sighed as he was working a small job for a man named James Ironwood as a favor for his mother.

He looked to see a man standing at 6'11" talking to another beside two twin teenage girls. He's wearing a black vest over a white dress shirt, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. He has gray eyes, short black hair, along with a matching beard and mustache.

This is Hei "Junior" Xiong, the owner of the bar.

' _Junior._ '

The other man has slanted, dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye.

He's wearing a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.

And he's holding a brown cane.

This is Roman Torchwick, a wanted criminal for multiple crimes.

The first twin has long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She's wearing a white, strapless dress with cyan lining.

Her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels.

Her sister has short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She's wearing a red strapless dress with black lining.

Her accessories include large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders and held at the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels.

Her dress seems to be made out of, or is decorated with, newspaper articles with the heading 'A New York la pop art di Alborghetti.' on the skirt.

These two are Melanie and Miltiades "Miltia" Malachite bodyguards for Junior.

 _Red like Roses_

 _Fills my dreams_

 _And brings me to the_

 _Place you rest._

The music played as Naruto ignored them while he scanned the room before reaching in his pocket and pulled out a small white plastic bar with a yellow diamond button in the middle.

He pressed the diamond button having the bars open up vertically to show a translucent, touch-sensitive panel between the two solid end grip like a scroll of paper.

Before he could do anything, the doors opened.

Naruto looked back to see a fair-skinned young girl with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top walk in.

She's wearing a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this she has a low cut yellow crop top with an emblem of a heart made out of fire on the left breast in black.

She also has a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold.

Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts.

She's wearing brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A lavender bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf, large gold bracelets and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

This is Yang Xiao Long a soon to be student at Beacon Academy.

Naruto blinked at the girl as she sauntered past him, paying no mind to anything other then to Junior who was finished talking to the red haired man who left.

Naruto closed his Scroll as he walked up to the bar before hearing the young woman speak.

"Strawberry sunrise. No ice. Oh! And one of those little umbrellas."

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club, blondie." Junior asked looking to her.

"If she is, you got crappy security guards who don't check I.D." Naruto said as he sat on a stool, getting the two to glance at him before the woman looked to Junior.

"He-Heh! Aren't you a little old for a name like Junior?"

"So you know who I am. You got a name, sweetheart?"

"Heh. Yes, Junior, I've got several." Yang replied crossing her arms under her ample bust. "But, instead of sweetheart, you can call me sir." She finished grabbing Junior by the crotch hard before pulling up her small Scroll and opened it to show a picture of a woman.

"People say you know everything. Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go."

"I've never seen her before. I swear!"

"Excuse me?!"

"I swear, sir!"

"Hmm, looks like we have an audience. This must be kinda embarrassing for you, huh?" She asked looking to the group of men in black suits and red ties holding swords and axes. "Awkward..."

Before Naruto could glance at the picture, he looked to the bartender who was reaching under the bar. Naruto then reached in his jacket with his right hand and pulled out his gun before placing it on the bar, pointed at the man, and shook his head.

"Listen! Blondie! Sir!" Junior said in a high-pitched voice. "If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!"

She lets him go and follows him to the dance floor. "Oh, Junior, I was just playing with you, don't be so sensitive!" She said walking backwards with her hands behind her back. "Come on, let's kiss and make up, okay?" She said leaning in, having Junior do the same.

Before punching him across the room through a glass panel.

 _Black the beast._

 _Descends from shadows._

Naruto reached behind the bar with his left arm, picked up a bottle, and swung it to his side, hitting a man in the face having him back flip on the floor.

Naruto got up, put his foot behind a leg of his stool before pulling it in front of him, kicked it up in the air, grabbed it and swung it at another man who tried to run past him. Breaking the stool in the process.

 _BANG!_

Naruto looked to see Yang's bracelets extend to cover her hands and forearms as gauntlets, acting as arm guards. Inside there are chambers that holster a magazine consisting of 12 red, and orange shells. A silver-ish gray barrel is suddenly concealed in the front of the gauntlet, aligned between the knuckles of the index and middle finger.

Each time she punched a man, the gauntlets let out a shot.

The DJ then pulls a gun and starts firing at Yang, but Naruto throws a plate and hits him before flipping over a railing to the lowered floor of the floor for tables. He ran over the tables, and flips over several men before jumping up to the DJ and dropped down to hit him with his forearm.

Naruto jumped on the turntable before back flipping down to the bottom and landed in a crouch. Two men suddenly grabbed Naruto by his arms and pulled him to his feet. Only to gain surprised looks as Naruto pushed his arms to their face, flexed his wrists back and had two blades popped out of his sleeves under his wrists. ( **1.** )

They saw a leather vambrace under his jacket that the blades are connected to.

Naruto then grabbed them and slammed their heads together before throwing them behind him.

"Melanie, who is this girl?"

"I don't know, Miltia, but we should teach her a lesson."

The twins then go to confront the woman, seeming more annoyed at her actions.

Yang reloads and faces off against the two, who put up a strong fight against her, easily avoiding her shots and using a combined attack to push her back.

Naruto knocked the men beside him out as he watched the three fight before pulling out his revolvers, and spun them on his fingers before taking shots at men who tried to intervene.

The tide turns, however, when Yang knocks Melanie back hard enough to leave her lying stunned on the floor. She then focuses on Miltia, smashing her through a glass pillar and knocking her out. Immediately afterward, Melanie gets to her feet and is attacked by the blonde woman. The two are evenly matched, but Yang eventually gets the upper hand and defeats her with a spin kick to the head.

"Nice moves." Naruto said putting two cylinders in his guns. "I'm Naruto."

"Thanks, and I'm Yang."

Junior then returns with a large bazooka. "You're gonna pay for this." He said and fires multiple rockets at Yang and Naruto, some of which they avoid and others, they destroy by shooting them. Junior then turns his weapon into a club and hits Yang several times before knocking her away.

Naruto jumps over and throws several punches at Junior who blocks with his club. Yang rushes up, gets in close, and begins punching Junior repeatedly, eventually blasting him away and breaking his club in half. While attempting to defend himself, Junior pulls out a lock of Yang's hair.

"RAH!" This sends Yang into a rage as she summons a huge explosion of fire, and had her eyes turn red.

She charges forward and hits Junior with a devastating punch that launches him from the club.

"Well... That was nice, we should do it again sometime." Naruto said putting his guns back in their holsters.

"Uh, yeah sure." Yang replied as the blonde haired young man left.

She then runs outside, where a girl is standing by a motorcycle.

The bike is yellow and looks like a sport bike, with a design emphasizing speed and aerodynamics.

The sides of the engine compartment include supercharger intakes.

The girl is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that graduates to dark red at the tips.

She's wearing a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. She also wearing a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles.

Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver Rose brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch.

This is Ruby Rose, a student of Signal Academy and Yang's half-sister.

"Yang? Is that you?" Ruby asked tilting her head.

"Oh! Hey sis!"

"What are you doing here?!" Ruby asked putting her hands on her hips.

Yang sighed as she glanced at the night sky with a destroyed moon. "It's a long story."

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki and Ryan L. Spradling.**

 **1\. Of course they're hidden blades as extra precaution.**

 **Sorry for the lateness of these updates, combination of being super busy over the holidays (More so than normal.) And this site being down, as well as my internet too.**

 **But I hope I made up for it with a double update for all my stories minus my One Piece stories, and a triple update for Ninja on the League for the 1 million views!**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY.**

 **A/N: Ultimate Spider-Man TV series won the poll, got a lot of vote in the last couple of days but I guess that's because of the Spider-Man game getting its release date and GameInformer doing a month long coverage for it.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki and Ryan L. Spradling.**

* * *

 **Chapter IV.**

 **Last Time.**

" _Well... That was nice, we should do it again sometime." Naruto said putting his guns back in their holsters._

" _Uh, yeah sure." Yang replied as the blonde haired young man left._

 _She then runs outside, where a girl is standing by a motorcycle._

" _Yang? Is that you?" Ruby asked tilting her head._

" _Oh! Hey sis!"_

" _What are you doing here?!" Ruby asked putting her hands on her hips._

 _Yang sighed as she glanced at the night sky with a destroyed moon. "It's a long story."_

 **Now.**

 _Vale, Night._

A group of henchmen walked down an alley led by a cigar-smoking Roman Torchwick. The group makes their way to a Dust shop called 'From Dust Till Dawn'.

Inside, behind the glass counters, stood a balding elderly man with an apron.

Roman leaned down before looking to the man and straighten back up. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" He asked as one of the men held a gun up to the shopkeeper.

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!"

"Shh, calm down, we're not here for your money." Roman said trying to calm the shop keep. "Grab the Dust." He ordered the group who went to pipes on the wall and started filling silver containers.

"Crystals." One man said taking a case out and placed it on the counter.

The man reached for the ones in the glass counter before one goon saw a girl with a red hooded cape on, hood up and her back towards him.

"Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." He yelled at her drawing his red sword, only to be ignored before walking up and turned her around.

And revealed Ruby Rose with red headphones with her emblem on them in black , music blaring.

"Yes?" She asked pulling him off after the man motioned for her to do so.

"I said put your hands in the air."

"Are you... Robbing me?" Ruby asked the man.

"Yes!"

"Oh."

Outside, Naruto, reading a comic was walking past the Dust shot before stopping as Ruby and a man came crashing out of the window.

He looked up and saw Ruby pull a red rectangle box from her lower back and it extended to a large scythe.

It's frame is colored rose red with black trims, with its large scythe blade forged into a crescent shape

 _This will be the day we've waited for._

 _This will be the day we open up the door._

 _I don't wanna hear your absolution;_

 _Hope you're ready for a revolution._

 _Welcome to a world of new solutions._

 _Welcome to a world of bloody evolution-_

 _Click!_

She turned her music off as she spun _Crescent Rose_ and slammed the blade into the ground.

The henchmen run out to the front of the shop and charge at Ruby, who spins around her scythe and kicks the closest assailant in the face.

She then pulls _Crescent Rose_ out of the ground and fires a shot, revealing it's also a sniper rifle. Using the recoil, she slammed the butt of her weapon into the next henchman, sending him flying, before bringing it down on another after following through the motion. The final attacker opens fire on her, forcing her to evade the incoming rounds through a series of zigzags, propelled by a few shots from _Crescent Rose_.

This allows her to get close enough to knock him into the air. She then spins around and knocks him down, with the henchman landing at Roman's feet.

"You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." Roman said sarcastically to his downed men.

"Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I like to stick around… I'm afraid this is where we part ways." He said and then takes aim at Ruby with _Melodic Cudgel_ and fires a shot. One that she quickly dodges by jumping onto Crescent Rose and launching herself upwards.

Naruto then picked his guns up and aimed them at Roman who fled to a ladder on a building. Naruto took several shots as he ran before Ruby shot herself up to the building. Naruto then spun his guns before holstering them and brought his board out to fly above to the roof as well.

He got up to see Roman was in an aircraft that was hovering.

He brought his guns out and started firing at the criminal as he threw a red Dust Crystal down and shot I just as another person got in front of them, blocking the attack.

"Mom?!" Naruto yelled seeing his mother dropped down and casts casting a circle of protection in front of the two of them.

As the two watch, Glynda summons several streaks of purple that strike the airship. As the ship is being shaken about, Roman stumbles back into into the cockpit and a woman, who shadowed from the midriff up in a red dress took his place.

Meanwhile, Glynda creates a circular storm cloud out of a glyph above the Bullhead and, with a flick of her crop, causes ice shards to hail down onto the ship from the cloud. This causes the ship to buckle, and one shard breaks through the windshield, narrowly missing Roman's head as he dodges it.

The woman then creates a flame on her hand and causing the elaborate designs on the arms and chest of her dress to glow. She fires a burst of fire at Glynda, who blocks, but the flame splatters behind her as a liquid and explodes as the woman raises her hand.

Glynda back flips out of the explosive beam and, through a series of hand gestures, gathers the shards of broken material to create a large arrow made of debris and launches it at the Bullhead.

The woman disrupts the arrow with several fiery blasts, but it reforms. The Bullhead tips to the side just in time to prevent being hit broadside and the debris makes harmless contact with its top. The arrow then separates into three portions that encircle the jet. However, the woman notices and creates several glowing rings around herself that release a burst of energy, disintegrating them.

Ruby, as a last resort, reverts her scythe into its sniper rifle form and fires at the woman, who simply blocks each shot with a small aura shield projected from her hand. She then creates several circles on the ground around her two opponents. Glynda uses her crop to sweep a confused Ruby out of the circles to Naruto, and forward flips herself out of the way as well just as the ground behind her erupts once more.

By the time they recovers, the hatch closes and the Bullhead flies away.

"You're a huntress!" Ruby said as she got out of Naruto's grasp and her eyes sparkled. "Can I have your autograph?"

 _Interrogation Room._

Both Naruto and Ruby without their weapons and board sat at a metal table with a light over them as Glynda walked around them.

"I hope you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You out not only yourselves, but others in great danger"

"I would like to point out that I just walked up on the fight and wanted to hel..." Naruto trailed off as his mother glared at him. "Shutting up."

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home… With a pat on the back… And a slap on the wrist."

 _Clap!_

"Eeek!" Ruby yelled out as Glynda brought her riding crop down onto the table in a loud clap.

"But… There is someone who would like to talk to you." Glynda stepped out of the way of the door as a man walked inside.

He's standing at 6'6" and is a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. He also has black eyebrows.

He's wearing shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He's also wearing black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

He's carrying a plate of cookies and a white mug full of hot cocoa. ( **1**.)

This is Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy.

"Ruby Rose… You… Have silver eyes."

Naruto blinked as he took a look at the Huntress in training and saw she did indeed have silver eyes. ' _Never saw anyone with that eye color before._ '

"So. Where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin asked as Glynda showed footage of Ruby's fight.

"S-Signal Academy."

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" Ozpin asked as the footage stopped.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby asked as Ozpin put the cookies down.

Ruby started wolfing them down as Glynda watched to make sure Naruto didn't, part of a punishment for getting involved in a fight.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before." Ozpin said as he moved his right arm behind his back. A dusty, old crow."

"Mmmm! Thash muh unkul!" She replied back, mouth full of cookies before swallowing. "Sorry, that's my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like- Hoowaaaah! Witchaaaa!" She finished moving her hands around like she was fighting.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin said with a smile sitting down. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school design to train warriors?"

"Well… I want to be a Huntress." Ruby said calming down.

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin asked bringing his hands together.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal!" Ruby replied with a smile. "And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's going to be a Huntress and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people."

"My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey I might as well make a career out of it!'I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!" She said getting faster and looked to the others in the room.

"… Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked the silver eyed girl.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the Headmaster of Beacon. Nice to meet you."

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

Ozpin looked to Glynda who just huffed.

"Well okay."

They then walked outside where Naruto grabbed _Izanagi_ and _Izanami_. He spun them on his fingers before putting them in his holsters before coming face to face with an excited Ruby.

"Oh my gosh! You have revolvers!"

"Yes..." The blonde trailed off as the silver eyed girl quickly asked him questions. He suddenly froze as he felt a chill go up his spin as his mother glared at his back.

 _A Few Days Later._

A few days went by since Ruby stopped Roman's robbery and was moved up two years to join Beacon Academy.

Naruto was walking to an airstrip with a backpack and his board on his back and pulling two suitcases on wheels along with him. He stopped at a pier-like skyport that has a downward-hinged exit ramp that mates directly onto the pier structure. He saw the airships that would take him and others to Beacon Academy.

They look very slow-moving and each ship has four huge, moving 'wings' that give the similarity of the wings' motions to those of turtle flippers.

In a design similar to a cruise ship, the stairs near the wings are used for boarding and lead up to the main part of the ship. They also have three clusters of three glowing nozzles each at the back, with another two below.

He walked inside and saw a single viewing gallery, approximately 12 feet across, which runs along the bottom of the hull with four semicircular windows, mounted at a downward oblique angle, on each side. The windows also seem to have holographic projectors.

From the opening, He sees' that there is also an open-to-air observation deck at the upper front of the hull. This deck is immediately in front of a set of viewing windows.

He put his backpack and suitcases in a storage locker and walked around, looking at the other students that was going. He missed Yang hug her sister Ruby, excited that her baby sister would be joining her. And missed Blake and Pyrrha hiding in the shadows as not to be seen.

He saw a news report on Roman as well as a Faunus civil rights protest being disrupted by the White Fang projected on the holographic projectors.

He then saw a hologram of his mother replaced it.

" _Hello, and welcome to Beacon! My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen, and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it._ "

" _You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world._ " She said before fading out.

The ship then started to move slowly getting Naruto to sighs he puts his hands behind his head.

He stopped as he heard retching and saw a boy throwing up in a trashcan from motion sickness.

He is a tall boy standing at 6'1" with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his short blond hair messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back.

He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. He's wearing a white diamond-shaped chest plate cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Underneath the armor, he wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves.

He's also wearing blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers. He also has elbow guards with cords strung through them.

This is Jaune Arc is a student at Beacon Academy. ( **2.** )

"Oh! Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!"

"Gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang yelled holding onto Ruby and hoped to the bathroom.

"Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

"(Sigh!) Well, at least it won't be dull!" Naruto said with a shrug settling in for the long flight to the Academy.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki and Ryan L. Spradling.**

 **1\. Just to say it is cocoa he drinks and not coffee like everyone thinks.**

 **2\. Just to say I WILL NOT bash Jaune I won't bash anyone in any story of mine.**

 **Ultimate Spider-Man TV series won the poll, got a lot of vote in the last couple of days but I guess that's because of the Spider-Man game getting its release date and GameInformer doing a month long coverage for it.**

 **Shinobi is almost done just need moves for Gina to use. She'll use her shipwrite tools like Galley-La so feel free to send any or leave them in a review so Memodo can see them.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this/these Ch.'s. beta's and I have been busy. And a friend of the family passed away on the 20th of July and it didn't feel right to write anything. Now, I've got at least a Ch. for all of my stories before he passed which is why this is up.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki and Ryan L. Spradling.**

* * *

 **C** **hapter V.**

 **Last Time.**

 _Naruto stopped as he heard retching and saw a boy throwing up in a trashcan from motion sickness._

" _Oh! Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!"_

" _Gross, gross, gross, gross!" Yang yelled holding onto Ruby and hoped to the bathroom._

" _Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"_

" _(Sigh!) Well, at least it won't be dull!" Naruto said with a shrug settling in for the long flight to the Academy._

 **Now.**

The airship lands at Beacon Academy, and the students of Beacon quickly leave the ship. Jaune, as soon as the doors opened, runs to empty his uneasy stomach at a nearby garbage bin, while Ruby and Yang gaze at the sight of Beacon Academy in awe.

Naruto walked out and looked at the school where his mother works before hearing a squeal.

"Ooh! Ooh! Sis! That kid as a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!"

He looked to see Ruby squealing at the weapons before trying to run after the girl who has a fire sword. Only for Yang to grab her by the hood and keep her still.

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons."

"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're apart of us! They're so cool!"

"Well, why can't you swoon over you're own? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked Ruby who pulls _Cresent Rose_ out, unfolded it and hugged it.

"Of course I'm happy with _Cresent Rose_! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people. But Better." Ruby replied getting her sister to cross her arms under her large bust.

Yang rolled her eyes before pulling Ruby's hood over her head.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" She asked placing her hands on her hips, making her breasts jiggle.

"But why would I need friends when I have you?"

Suddenly, a group of students surround Yang. "Well, actually my friends are here Gotta go bye!"

Yang sped of with her fiends having Ruby spin as she asked questions about where to go before falling on a trolley carrying luggage.

"What are you doing!?"

Ruby sat up and looked to see a girl looking down at her.

She is is a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye.

She's wearing a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt.

Over this she has a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest.

She also has a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. She has boots that are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

On her waist is a Multi Action Dust Rapier. It is a standard-sized for a rapier and primarily silver-gray in color. The hilt possesses four prongs that encase the revolver-like chamber around the ricasso instead of a bow type hand-guard that is common among most rapiers, in a manner somewhat alike to a swept hilt.

This is Weiss Schnee a student of Beacon Academy and the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

"Uh… Sorry."

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" Weiss asked pointing at the dark haired girl.

Ruby then picked up a small case and handed it to Weiss. "Gimme that! This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

After checking on the vials in one of her suitcases, Weiss grabs a vial of red Dust and slams the case shut, causing plumes of blue and yellow Dust to come billowing out of it.

"Uhh..." Ruby just rubbed the back of her head.

"What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, energy!" Weiss yelled waving the vial in Ruby's face, a large amount of the Dust leaks out. "Are you even listening to me? Is any of the sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself!?"

Ruby breathes some of the red Dust in and sneezes.

(Uhhhhaaaahhh-Chooooo!)

 _BOOM!_

Naruto jumped as the Dust exploded sending the red vial over to Blake's feet. He started walking over as Blake walked up, handed Weiss the vial, and said something that caused the heiress to huff and leave before leaving herself as Jaune walked up to Ruby who laid back down.

"Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Ruby asked as Naruto got to them and smiled down at Ruby.

"Hey Ruby."

The trio then walked around the courtyard talking about the rode over, Jaune and Ruby arguing on calling each other Vomit-Boy and Crater-Face.

"So, I got this thing." Ruby said unfolding _Cresent Rose_ , and slammed the tip in the ground, startling Jaune.

"Whoa! Is that a Scythe!" He stated pointing.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." Ruby replied holding the magazine of the staff.

"A wha-?" Jaune asked dumbfounded.

"It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool!"

"So what've you got?" Ruby asked Jaune who pulled out a sword.

It is a simple long sword with a blue handle and a golden cross-guard.

"Oh-uh, I got this sword."

"Ooooooh!"

"Yeah, I've got a shield too!" Jaune then picks up and transforms the sheath into a heater shield. The shield is white with a gold trim, displaying a golden rainbow emblem.

"So what do they do?" Ruby asked touching the shield.

And had it quickly shut and open, as it flew out of Jaune's hand.

"Well… The shield gets smaller… So… When I get tire of carrying it, I can put it away." He replied putting the sheath back on his waist.

"Doesn't it weigh the same?"

"Yeah it does."

"Why not wear it on your back?" Naruto spoke up getting the two's attention. "I mean that's what a lot of people do with shields."

"I'll… Think about it. What's your weapon?"

Naruto then opened his coat revealing _Izanagi_ and _Izanami_.

"These two revolvers that can turn into combat knives. Oh! And these." Naruto said putting his guns away, then flexed his wrists back revealing his hidden blades.

(Squeal!)

Ruby squealed as she looked at the blades before she spoke. "I'm a dork when it comes to weapons, I went a little overboard designing _Cresent Rose_."

"Wait. You made that?" Jaune asked Ruby.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

"… Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby replied putting her scythe away.

"Well, let's get to the school." Naruto said before turning to walk to the very large building.

Later, all the main hall the students wait for directions on what to do next as Ruby talked to her sister, Pyrrha and Blake staying in the crowds, but looked at Naruto who was standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh my God, you really exploded."

Naruto looked to see Ruby was being held in Yang's arms after being startled by Weiss who brought up a brochure on not being responsible for any Dust accidents.

"Oh hey Yang!" Naruto yelled jogging up as Weiss, while looking at Ruby pointed at him without looking over her shoulder.

"Oh and we can talk about cute boys like tall, blonde and-!"

"You talking about me?" Naruto asked getting Weiss to blink, and look at Naruto.

"Oh… Uh.. No!" She replied with a blush and turned around.

"(Ahem…) I'll keep this brief."

The four looked to see Ozpin on a stage and addressing the students.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

He then walked away allowing Glynda to step up to the microphone.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"

"He seemed kind of off." Yang replied hands on her hips.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby replied looking at the now empty stage.

 _Night._

Yang plops down next to Ruby, both in pajamas like the other students boys on one side of the hall while the girls are on the other. "It's like a big slumber party!"

Yang's pajamas consist of an orange tank top with her emblem on the front in red, and black boy shorts.

"I'm not sure Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby replied writing in a journal.

Ruby's pajamas consist of a black tank top featuring a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and long white pants decorated with pink roses. She also wears a black sleeping mask decorated with triangular red eyes reminiscent of a Beowolf.

Yang winks at her sister. "I know I do… (Purrs!)" She trailed off with a purr at the shirtless boys, including a shirtless Naruto who was walking into the hall out of the shower. She licked her lips as water beaded down his chest and followed them down his abs.

' _Nice six pack!_ ' she thought before looking to Ruby. "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby replied not looking up.

"Awww, that's so cuuuuute!"

Ruby throws her pillow at Yang in a huff. "Shut up! I didn't take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune and Naruto? That's a 200% increase!" Yang said as Ruby turned to lay on her back.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend."

"Look, it's only been one day."

"Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them." Yang said before hearing a match strike.

The sisters looked to see Blake was reading a book by a candelabra.

Blake's pajamas consist of a black, long-sleeved, yukata-style shirt with white edging over a purple undershirt, and a matching skirt. A black obi is wrapped around her waist and tied with a black and white string. She is also wearing her bow.

"That girl..." Ruby said getting Yang's attention.

"You know her?"

"Not really… She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance."

Yang then hopped up to her feet and pulled Ruby with her towards Blake. "Helloooo~"

Blake looked up to the sister as they stopped in front of her.

"I believe you two know each other!"

"Aren't you that girl that exploded?"

"Uhh, yeah! My name's Ruby." Ruby extended her hand to the disguised Fanus. "But you can call me crater… Actually you can just call me Ruby."

Blake went back to reading. "Okay."

Yang then leaned to her sister and whispered to her. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know, help me!" Ruby whispered back to her older sister.

"So… What's your name?"

"Blake."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister!" Yang greeted as she pointed at herself. "… I like your bow!"

"Thanks." Blake replied as she stared up at the busty blonde.

"It goes great with your… pajamas!"

"Right..."

"Nice night, don't you think?" Yang asked Blake.

"Yes, it's lovely. Almost s lovely as this book… That I will continue to read… As soon as you leave." Blake said as the two stayed.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause." Yang said to her sister as she put her hand on her hip.

"What's it about? Your book?" Ruby asked getting Blake's attention.

"Well… It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." Blake replied as Yang looked away.

"Oh, yeah… That's real lovely..."

"I love books." Ruby said before explaining that Yang used to read to her when she was younger about Huntsmen and women and wanting to be like them.

"That's very ambitious for a child. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale." Blake replied looking up.

"Well, that's why we're here… To make it better." Ruby finished before Yang hugged her and lifted her up.

"Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!"

They then started to fight waking up Weiss who stormed over.

"What in the world is going on over here!? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?"

Weiss' pajamas consist of a faded blue nightgown with short sleeves and white trim and displays the Schnee Crest on the upper-right chest. She also has her hair down.

"OH, NOT YOU AGAIN!" Yang and Weiss yelled at each other.

"Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!" Ruby shushed them as she looked around.

"Oh, now you're on my side." Weiss said hands on her hips.

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah, What's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang said clenching her fist as she brought it up.

"She's a hazard to my health!" Weiss yelled back as Blake blows out the candles, having the room go dark.

 _Morning._

Naruto yawned as he stretched before hearing a voice.

"Wake up lazy bud!"

Naruto looked to see a girl waking up a boy.

She has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. She's wearing a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Her emblem, a hammer with a lightning bolt, can be found on the back. Under the vest is a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm.

She also has matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She's wearing a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces. She also wears armor that begins in the middle of the shoulder and neck and ends by the waist.

This is Nora Valkyrie.

The boy has long black hair tied into a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair, and he's wearing a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar.

This color scheme seems to be influenced to some degree by the lotus flower, which is his emblem. He's wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

This is Lei Ren.

After getting ready for the day, the students go to the lockers where they stored their weapons and Naruto went to his and opened it. He saw his shoulder holster hanging on a hook while his vambraces are on a self above it.

Putting them on, he heard Ruby arguing with her sister about Yang wanting to be on different team.

' _Oh that's right, we'll be finding out who our teams are for the next 4 years._ ' The blond thought before seeing Weiss talk with Pyrrha about being on a team together before Jaune walked up to them.

After loading his guns, Naruto and the other students went to a cliff and stood on stone plates in front of Ozpin who's drinking cocoa and his mother who was holding a large Scroll.

"For years you have trained to become warriors." Ozpin said to the kids. "And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. All but one of you will be given teammates… Today." Glynda said getting a scared look from Ruby.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin spoke up after Glynda. "So it is in your best interest to be paired up with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years."

That got a shocked look from Ruby. "What?!"

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die." Ozpin continued getting some of the nervous students to gulp. "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation."

"But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand. "Yeah, uh, sir-!"

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said as everyone but Jaune got into a stance as Yang put on yellow sunglasses.

"Oh! One more thing to mention. There is a special artifact that can be found. But only in the first 30 minutes. If someone finds that, then they'll be on a team by themselves as we have an odd count of students this year." Ozpin said taking a sip of his cocoa.

"But how will you know if a person finds it in the first half hour?" Weiss asked as the student on the far left was catapulted in the air.

"It's a flying one that's on a timer. If a student finds it before the time runs out, it'll stop at the time the student caught it." Glynda said fixing her glasses.

One by one, each student was catapulted from the stone platformed and flew towards the forest below the cliff.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki and Ryan L. Spradling.**

 **Again sorry for the lateness these past few months, beta's and I have been really busy. And a friend of the family passed away on the 20th of July and it didn't feel right to write anything. Now, I've got at least a Ch. for all of my stories before he passed which is why this is up.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the latness of this Ch. My betas and I have been busy.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki and Ryan L. Spradling.**

* * *

 **Chapter VI.**

 **Last Time.**

" _But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"_

 _Jaune raised his hand. "Yeah, uh, sir-!"_

" _Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said as everyone but Jaune got into a stance as Yang put on yellow sunglasses._

" _Oh! One more thing to mention. There is a special artifact that can be found. But only in the first 30 minutes. If someone finds that, then they'll be on a team by themselves as we have odd count this year." Ozpin said taking a sip of his cocoa._

" _But how will you know if a person finds it in the first half hour?" Weiss asked as the student on the far left was catapulted in the air._

" _It's a flying one that's on a timer. If a student finds it before the time runs out, it'll stop at the time the student caught it." Glynda said fixing her glasses._

 _One by one, each student was catapulted from the stone platformed and flew towards the forest below the cliff._

 **Now.**

 _Emerald Forest._

A large black bird was flying high above the trees, before Ruby slams into it.

"Birdy no!"

Ruby, using the recoil from Crescent Rose slows herself before using the blade to spin around a branch and land.

Weiss uses snow white glyphs as platforms to go down to the ground.

Ren then brings his weapons out of the sleeves of his shirt.

They're a pair of green automatic handguns equipped with collapsible blades and extended magazines.

He then uses the blades of _StormFlower_ to latch onto a tree trunk and spiral down the tree until hitting the ground and brushing himself off.

Yang flies overhead, using _Ember Celica_ to propel her forward, thoroughly enjoying the flight.

Pyrrha uses _Akoúo̱_ to safely crash through three trees before landing on a branch. She then switches _Miló_ to its rifle form and scans the area, She sees Jaune flying through the air, limbs flailing before transforming _Miló_ into its javelin form and launching it at him to pin him to a tree.

"Thank you!" Jaune yelled from the distance.

"I'm sorry!"

Naruto just used his hover board to fly to the ground and look around for either a teammate or the flying object before dashing through the forest.

 _With Ruby._

Meanwhile, Ruby lands on the ground with a thud and begins running through the forest, desperately hoping to find Yang.

'G _otta find Yang~ Gotta find Yang~ gotta find Yang gotta fiiiind…'_ She sang in her head. "Yaaaang! Yang!" She yelled out looking around. ' _Ugh, this is really bad! What if I can't find her? What if someone else finds her first?_ ' She thought as she ran through the forest. ' _There's always Jaune… He's nice. He's funny! I don't think he's very good in a fight, though._ '

' _Oh! What about Blake? So mysterious, so calm. Plus, she likes books! Well, then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation. Oh! Naruto, he's friendly, and from what I heard, he's the son of an instructor so he should be good!_ ' She thought with a smile. "Naru-!"

While trying to yell for Naruto, she runs into Weiss, making them both partners. Weiss, however, rejects Ruby and walks off.

"Wait! Where are you going? We're supposed to be teammates..." Ruby said kicking the dirt after taking a couple of steps forward.

Up ahead, Weiss came upon Jaune, who is trying to unpin himself from the trunk of a tree. Seeing no other option, Weiss returns to Ruby and drags her off by the hood.

"By no means does this make us friends."

"You came back!" Ruby yelled out in delight.

"Hey, wait! Come back! Who's gonna get me down from here?"

"Jaune?"

Jaune looked to see Pyrrha standing under him, arms crossed under her bust. "Do you… Have any spots left on your team?"

"Very funny!" Jaune said crossing his arms before looking down with a smile.

Up ahead, Weiss was walking fast in front of Ruby.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby asked Weiss who glanced back over her shoulder.

"I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow. I swear if I get a bad grade because of your- What the?"

Weiss stopped as Ruby sped to her side and smiled.

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!"

"When did...?"

"Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters. You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss! And after it's all over, you're gonna be like 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool… And I want to be her friend.'" Ruby finished before speeding off, leaving rose petals in her spot.

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!"

Rustle!

"Ruby?" Weiss asked after hearing leaves rustling. "Ruby?"

(Growl!)

Suddenly, she was surrounded by Beowolves that growled at her.

"RUBY!"

 _BANG!_

One Beowolf was shot in the head before Naruto jumped out of the woods and slammed into another Beowolf and had his knife cut into its stomach.

"Naruto!"

 _With Yang._

"Helloooooooo?" Yang yelled, with her sunglasses put away... "Is anyone out there? Helloooooooo? I'm getting bored here."

 _Rustle!_

"Is someone there?" She asked as she heard rustling. She walked over and looked through the bushes. "Ruby is that you?"

(Snarl.)

She then looked up as she heard snarling. "Nope." She said looking at a Creature of Grimm.

It is a large, bear-like creature with black fur and bony spikes on their backs and arms, as well as white, bone-like masks with red detailing, but are much larger and stockier than a Beowolf's.

This is an Ursa.

Yang then dived out of the way of a swipe before the Ursa jumped forward intend on slicing her. Immediately readying _Ember Celica_ , Yang intercepts another Ursa's lunge before the first jumps at her.

 _BANG!_

And she sends it flying with a shot to the gut. The second one soon follows, and Yang uses her gauntlet's recoil to propel her through the air to deal a strong kick to the other Ursa, sending it back as well.

"You guys wouldn't happen to see a girl in a red hood, would you? Or a smoking hot blonde haired boy?" Yang asked jokingly.

(Growl!)

"Could just say no!" Yang yelled as the first Ursa gets back up and swipes at her.

"Hyuh!" Yang easily back flips out of the way. "Geez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a bar..." She trailed off seeing a gold strand of hair float down in front of her. "(Sigh.) You..." She said, eyes turning red. "You monster!" She yelled as fire covered her for a second.

Infuriated, Yang dashes for the Ursa that grazed her hair. She proceeds to first launch the Ursa into the air with an uppercut, and a barrage of bullet-enhanced punches at staggering speeds. "Hyaaaaaah!" She sends the Ursa flying back before closely following after it. This barrage ends when Yang delivers a particularly powerful punch that sends it through multiple trees and leaves a trail of fire behind it in the process.

With the first Ursa out of the picture, Yang immediately turns her attention to the second. "What? You want some too?!" She asked purposely provoking it.

However, before either can act, the Ursa falls over dead, with _Gambol Shroud_ in kusari-gama form embedded in the back of its shoulders. Blake is revealed standing behind the fallen Ursa and casually retrieves her weapon by yanking the ribbon.

"I could have taken him."

 _Weiss And Naruto._

Weiss used Myrtenaster to block a strike from a Beowolf's claw, with the force of the blow causing her to slide back a good distance. ' _Remember your training Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward, not that forward. Slow your breati-!_ ' She stopped her thoughts as Naruto jumped on the Ursa and slammed his knife in the skull.

 _BANG!_

And pulled the trigger before jumping off to cut into another Beowolf as Weiss just assumes her combat stance and sets Myrtenaster's revolver to the red Dust slot.

She then dashes forward, aiming to kill a Beowolf that is much larger than the others, directly in front of her. Much to her surprise, Ruby suddenly appears right in front of her and strikes the creature with Crescent Rose before Weiss can reach the Beowolf, and the large Beowolf puts its arms up to block Ruby's strike.

"Gotcha!"

Hastily diverting her strike, Weiss ends up sending a wave of fire towards where Naruto was standing before he jumped out of the way. The fire then hit a tree and sets it on fire. Ruby, who is distracted by the sudden burst of flames, is hit by the Beowolf she attacked and knocked into Weiss.

"Hey, watch it!" Ruby yelled out as she stood up.

"Excuse me, you attacked out of turn. I could have killed you."

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that," Ruby said looking to the group of Grimm.

Naruto threw his knife that hit one Beowolf in the side of the head before turning to throw the other knife in its chest. He dashed over and grabbed _Izanagi_ and _Izanami_.

After a quick argument, the girls prepare to face off against the pack of Grimm once more; however, they are suddenly forced to stop due to the fact that the fire from Weiss' diverted strike has spread, causing several burning trees to fall. As the Beowolves retreat from the area, Weiss grabs Ruby and pulls her away as well.

Naruto jumped over a burning tree and caught up with the girls. "You two alright?"

"Yeah, thanks," Weiss said after they panted.

"What was that?! That should've been easy!" Ruby yelled out as Weiss looked to her teammate.

"Well perhaps if you exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!"

"(Scoffs) What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just surprised that someone who talks so much would communicate so little during an encounter," Weiss said throwing her arms out.

"Well, I'm sorry that you needed my help during a fight."

"We're all on the same side here. Helping each other is what we do." Naruto said getting the girls attention. "If not, we could be seriously injured if not worse." Suddenly, a golf ball sized gold flying orb flew in front of them, hovered and flew off getting Naruto to follow after it.

The two Huntress' in training then left with Ruby cutting down a tree in anger. All three missing a giant black feather fall to the ground.

 _Jaune And Pyrrha._

 _BANG! BANG!_

"You hear that?" Jaune asked as he and Pyrrha hear gunshots.

"Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy." Pyrrha replied walking past a tree branch. And had it hit Jaune.

"Jaune, I'm sorry," Pyrrha said to Jaune who got up.

"Heh. It's okay. Just a scratch."

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?"

"Huh?" Jaune asked staring at the redhead.

"Your Aura."

"Gesundheit."

"Jaune, do you know what Aura is?" Pyrrha asked as she stood in front of the blonde.

"(Scoffs) Of course I do… Do you know what Aura is?"

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?" She asked getting Jaune to nod.

"Uh, yeah."

"With practice, our Aura can be our shield/ Everyone has it. Even animals."

"What about monsters?" Jaune asked Pyrrha who started to walk.

"No, the monsters we fight lack a soul. They are Creatures of Grimm. The manifestation of anonymity. They are the darkness and we are the light."

"Right," Jaune said following after his teammate. "That's why we fight them."

"It's not about why it's about knowing. Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both. By bearing your soul outwards as a force you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are our conduits for Aura. You project yourself and your soul with fighting."

"It's like a forcefield!" Jaune exclaimed after Pyrrha finished.

"Yes, if you want to look at it that way," Pyrrha said putting her weapons away and walked over. "Now, close your eyes and concentrate."

"Uhh… Okay." Jaune said as Pyrrha put her hand on his cheek.

Pyrrha utilizes her aura to unlock Jaune's, which immediately heals his cut.

'… _For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee._ '

After they finished, she seems somewhat drained by the experience but recovers a few moments later.

"Pyrrha?!"

"It's alright, I used my Aura to unlocks yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own. You have a lot of it."

 _Lie Ren._

Ren was walking in the woods before stopping as a large snake-like creature rose out of tall grass.

It's a very large Grimm, easily dwarfing Ren. It sports many fangs in its jaws, with a long, black forked tongue to boot. It has two halves, a black one and a white one, that are joined in the center.

The black half is primarily black in color, though it does contain a few speckles of white on its underbelly, as well as some isolated areas along its body. Its color scheme is very similar to that of the Beowolves and Ursa. It has large, blood-red eyes and a white bony covering with red markings on the top of its head.

The white half is essentially the inverse of the black half. It also has large, blood-red eyes; however, the bony covering on the top of its head is primarily deep gray with red markings. Also, toward the end of its body, its scales appear to have a checkerboard design of gray and white, before turning black and white, then turning completely black as the other half's design comes into play.

This is a King Taijitu.

The black half attacked with two large strikes with its head. Ren avoids the first and blocks the second, sending him sliding a good distance. The snake-like Grimm immediately coils itself around Ren, prompting the Huntsman-in-training to draw _StormFlower_.

As the King Taijitu continues to coil around him in an attempt to smother him, Ren leaps upwards and narrowly escapes the snake's efforts. While in midair, he fires many rounds from his weapon, and when the Grimm retaliates, he kicks it in the face.

As the Grimm starts to get up from the hit, Ren closes in and cuts it with one of the blades on _StormFlower_. Managing to get up anyways, the King Taijitu gains some distance before making a fast charge at Ren. Ren jumps over the strike, which was so fierce the impact zone began to splinter and crumble

Using the momentum from his jump, Ren lands on the King Taijitu's head, impaling it with both bladed ends of _StormFlower_. The white end of the King Taijitu becomes active, and strikes at Ren, forcing him to gain distance. Both heads of the King Taijitu become active and move in concert to attempt to kill Ren.

Using their smooth scales as a makeshift slide, Ren moves around the coiled mess, dodging strikes and firing his pistols.

Eventually, the white head finds an opening and hits Ren out of the air, also causing him to drop StormFlower. Immediately following up, the black head dives at Ren with its mouth open. Projecting his Aura as a shield, Ren manages to block the King Taijitu's charge.

Grasping at the fangs in the Grimm's open mouth, he tears both fangs right out of their sockets. Despite its pain, the black head attempts another charge at Ren, but he easily dodges and stabs one of the fangs into the King Taijitu's eye. Swiftly, Ren deals a vicious palm strike, charged with Aura, to the fang in the creature's eye.

The force is so great that the fang acts like a bullet, surging through the King Taijitu's skull, utterly destroying it and effectively killing the black side. He then dashes toward the white end.

 _After The Battle._

"Qrrraaww! Qrrraaww!"

After Ren slays the beasts, Nora calls out to him using her "sloth call" before swinging upside-down from a nearby tree.

"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like," Ren comments as Nora tapped his nose.

"Boop." Nora merely replies, earning a smile from Ren. Having made eye contact, the two become partners.

 _Naruto._

"Come here you little-!"

Naruto yelled flying through the forest on his hover board covered in mud and twigs as the flying relic weaved around his hands. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the orb that he believed was mocking him before hitting a button on his board having a large gust of air come out that shot him forward, and grabbed the relic just as he was flying out of the woods.

And up to a Temple that seems to mostly consist of the broken ruins of a rotunda. Three of the columns are broken and lying around the area in pieces. There are five stone columns still standing that hold up a circle of stones.

The floor of the structure bears a symmetrical design. Behind the Temple, there are additional ruins, consisting of a long stone pillar-lined walkway leading to a steeple in a chasm.

He crashed by it and saw Blake and Yang inside and saw that the relics were black and gold chess pieces on twenty pedestals. He noticed three of the pieces, the black bishops, and a gold pawn were missing, signifying that other teams had made it before them.

"'Sup?" Naruto greeted getting off his board and stood up to greet his new classmates.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki and Ryan L. Spardling.**

 **OK uploaded this, Shinobi on Board with a double update that finishes Ennis Lobby and Naruto On Board.**

 **Next to be updated will be Naruto: Earth's Mightiest Ninja.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki and Ryan L Spradling.**

* * *

 **Chapter VII.**

 **Last Time.**

 _"Come here you little-!"_

 _Naruto yelled flying through the forest on his hoverboard covered in mud and twigs as the flying relic weaved around his hands. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the orb that he believed was mocking him before hitting a button on his board having a large gust of air come out that shot him forward, and grabbed the relic just as he was flying out of the woods._

 _He crashed by it and saw Blake and Yang inside and saw that the relics were black and gold chess pieces on twenty pedestals. He noticed three of the pieces, the black bishops, and a gold pawn were missing, signifying that other teams had made it before them._

 _"'Sup?" Naruto greeted getting off his board and stood up to greet his new classmates._

 **Now.**

 _Beacon Cliff, Earlier._

Glynda walked up holding her large Scroll as she watched Nora and Ren team up and saw Jaune and Pyrrha walk into a cave.

"Our last team has been formed, sir. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren." She said stopping by Ozpin who watched Naruto catch the flying relic before switching to see Weiss and Ruby walking in circles. "Poor boy. I can't possibly imagine those two getting along." Glynda then brought up the video of Pyrrha and Jaune.

"Still, he's probably better off than ms. Nikos."

"Hmm." Ozpin just hummed as he glanced over to her.

"I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. I guess we'll find out soon enough." She shut off her Scroll and turned to walk away. "At their current pace, they should reach the temple in just a few minutes." She then stopped to look at Ozpin over her shoulder.

"Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year?"

Ozpin just ignored her as he saw Ruby and Weiss argue as a video underneath played Naruto crashing into the temple.

 _Naruto, Blake, And Yang._

"So… What now?" Naruto asked the two Huntress' in training after Yang picked up a gold Knight piece.

"Heads up!"

Naruto looked straight up as Ruby crashed into him from falling from the sky.

"Ow…" Naruto said before standing up as Jaune was flying across the treetops and hit a tree near them.

They then notice an Ursa come stumbling out of the forest and collapse on the ground with Nora riding on its back.

"Yee-haw!" She yelled as it fell over dead and rolled off its back. "Aww. It's broken." She said and turned to look at the Grimm showing her weapon was on her back.

It's a silver grenade launcher with pink chambers.

She then quickly got on the Ursa's head and looked at it. "Eww."

Ren soon catches up, exhausted. "Nora? Please… Don't ever do that again."

Nora quickly makes her way to the chess pieces and delightfully takes a gold rook chess piece.

 _I'm Queen of the castle!_

 _I'm Queen of the castle!_

She sings before Ren yelled at her.

"NORA!"

She salutes with the rook on her head and tilts to let it drop in her left hand. "Hehehe, coming Ren!" She skips off as the girls look at Nora amazed that she took out one Ursa seemingly by herself.

Suddenly, Pyrrha arrives with another Grimm on her tail.

It has a jet-black exoskeleton underneath several white, bone-like plates upon its back, which is adorned with red markings.

One of the more prominent attributes of this Grimm is the glowing golden stinger on its tail. It also has a pair of large pincers and ten red eyes and unique markings can also.

This is a Death Stalker.

Pyrrha then ran around for several moments before diving to the other teens.

"(Grrrrr!) I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!

"Uh, Yang?" Ruby said and points up to the sky.

The group looks up and notices Weiss hanging on the claw of a giant Grimm.

It is an avian Grimm that has features resembling a condor and raven. Like other creatures of Grimm, it has a mask-like, white bony structure overlaying the upper front of its head. It also has four glowing red eyes, two on each side of its head. The headpiece also includes a dorsal spine or fin, reminiscent of that on the heads of condors.

The Grimm also has two clawed "fingers" extending forwards from the outermost wing joint.

This is a Nevermore.

"How could you leave me?!"

"I said 'jump!'" Ruby yelled up.

"She's going to fall," Blake said looking up at the bird-like Grimm.

"She'll be fine." Ruby waved her off.

"She's falling," Ren spoke up as Weiss started to fall.

"I got her!" Naruto yelled before he threw his board on the ground and jumped on it to fly up.

Weiss then falls down towards Naruto who hits a button and flew up faster and caught her bridal style before flying back to the others.

"Great, the gang's all here. Now we can all die together." Yang sarcastically spoke before Naruto pulled his revolvers out and cocked them.

"Then I'll go out shooting." He ran to the Death Stalker and started firing at its eyes.

Ruby decides to help by pulling out Cresent Rose, but her attacks prove ineffective against its thick armor. Realizing this, she puts Crescent Rose away and flees.

As Yang tries to get to her, the Nevermore fires its spear-like feathers at the two, one of which stabs into Ruby's cape, pinning her to the ground.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled out as Naruto appeared by the young Huntress' in training and kicked the feather out.

He continued to fire at the Grimm's as Yang got to her sister. "GO! We'll have a better chance if we work together!"

As the Death Stalker catches up to them, it raises its stinger to strike. Weiss then speeds past Yang and uses ice Dust to freeze its stinger in place.

Naruto had his guns go in their knives form and started to slice at the tail as Weiss sighed and looked to Ruby. "You are so childish and dim-witted, and hyperactive, but I've been difficult as well. We must work together to come out of this alive, Weiss I'll be nicer, as long as you stop trying to show off."

"I'm trying to prove I belong here."

"You do!" Naruto spoke up after jumping away from the Death Stalker.

"Old Ozpin would not have let you in early if he believed you couldn't handle this."

They then regrouped with the others to come up with a plan which was to just grab an artifact and get back to the school unharmed. Ruby then grabbed the last gold knight as Jaune grabbed the last gold rook.

"Lets go!/Lets go!" Naruto and Ruby said together having everyone follow them as they ran towards the forest.

the Death Stalker and the Nevermore give chase, forcing the group to separate into pairs and take cover in the ruins.

"Well, that's great!" Yang said as she, her sister and Naruto hid behind a column.

Nora creates a diversion for the Nevermore by firing grey grenades with pink hearts on them at it while the others run further into the ruins. When the Death Stalker approaches Nora, Blake, and Ren hold it off, while Weiss picks Nora up, propelling herself with a glyph.

The eight students run to a bridge as Ren Naruto, and Pyrrha shoots at the Death Stalker, before following the others across the bridge. However, as they try to cross, the Nevermore destroys a section of the bridge, separating them into two groups.

As Jaune notices Blake, Naruto, Pyrrha, and Ren struggling against the Death Stalker on their own, he looks at Nora.

"They need help. We need to get over there.

"Let's do this!"

"I can't jump that far," Jaune said as Nora smirks.

To assist him, Nora transforms her weapon _Magnhild_ from grenade launcher to a large hammer and catapults Jaune over the gap by slamming her hammer on the other end of the broken bridge. She then stands on her hammer's head and creates an explosion to launch herself over the gap.

"Weeee!"

Nora lands a hit on the Death Stalker's head and launches herself backward before it can sting her, accidentally bumping into Blake and knocking her off the bridge.

"Ahh!"

Blake uses _Gambol Shroud's_ chain-sickle form to latch onto a piece of the ruins, swinging herself into the air near the Nevermore. She then uses her Semblance, jumping off a clone to get on the Nevermore's head, before running down its back and repeatedly slashing at it. She then jumps off, landing on the ruins next to Ruby and then hopping over to her partner, Yang.

Naruto then flew towards the Nevermore on his board and started firing at its head before dodging a swipe from its wing.

With Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang now standing on the center of the ruins, the Nevermore swoops in for the kill. It is met with a hail of fire from the quartet and their weapons. However, the Nevermore is unaffected by the projectiles and slams into the ruins, which forces the group to move to a higher section.

"None of this is working," Weiss said as Ruby looked around then smirks.

"I have a plan! Cover me!"

As Ruby comes up with a plan to take out the Nevermore, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren engage the Death Stalker. Jaune and Pyrrha force the Death Stalker's pincers apart, and Ren climbs onto its stinger and begins to shoot it.

Then Pyrrha launches Miló into one of its eyes, while the Death Stalker swings its tail and throws Ren onto a nearby wall.

"Naruto, the stinger!"

Jaune notices the stinger is close to falling off and prompts Naruto to sever it, causing the stinger to fall and impale the Death Stalker's head.

"Nora, nail it!" Jaune then instructs Nora to propel herself off Pyrrha's shield.

"Heads up!" Nora then smashes the stinger further into the Death Stalker's head with her hammer before firing a round into its cranium, which kills the beast. The blast also destroys the rest of their half of the bridge, launching Pyrrha and Jaune through the air. As Pyrrha flies over the Death Stalker, her javelin floats from its eye back into her hand.

Yang keeps firing Ember Celica at the Nevermore until it flies toward her with its beak open. She leaps in, holding its beak open, and fires five rounds down its throat.

"I! Hope! You're! Hung-ry!" She then jumps out as it crashes into the cliff.

Weiss freezes its tail feathers to the ruins, locking it in place. Next, Yang and Blake hold both ends of the ribbon connecting Gambol Shroud between two stone pillars, creating a crude slingshot. Ruby hops onto the ribbon with Crescent Rose, and Weiss uses a large glyph to hold her in place.

"Of course, you would come up with this idea," Weiss said to Ruby who glanced over her shoulder.

"Think you can make the shot?"

"Hmph, can I?"

"...Can-?"

"Of course I can!" Weiss yelled out.

Ruby then cocks Crescent Rose, and Weiss' glyph releases her, launching her off the ribbon at the Nevermore. Ruby fires multiple shots to accelerate herself even more and hooks the Nevermore's neck with her scythe. Weiss then creates an entire column of glyphs up the cliffside, allowing Ruby to run vertically, speeding herself up by firing even more shots while dragging the Grimm with her.

She eventually rends the creature's head from its shoulders at the summit. As everyone else watches in wonder, the Nevermore's headless body falls to the ground.

"Well, that was a thing," Yang said as they all walked to the edge of the cliff as rose petals came off of Ruby.

 _Later, Beacon._

Ozpin stood in front of the others as he formed the teams for everyone. He then looked to four boys standing beside him on the stage.

"Russel Thrush."

Russel is a slim boy of average height. He stands at the same height as the other boys but one. His head is shaved with a light-green mohawk on the top of it.

He's wearing a hoodie with the sleeves cut off, and two bracers on his arms extending from the wrist to just below the elbow. These bracers have a silver-colored emblem printed on them.

Beneath the hoodie, Russel's wearing a pale-green, long-sleeved shirt. He has a brown strap around his chest holding a spiked spaulder to his left shoulder. He also has dark-gray pants. His boots seem to be made of a thick brown material and go up to his knees.

"Cardin Winchester."

Cardin has burnt-orange hair that is combed backward with a slight peak at the front and indigo eyes. He's wearing silver-gray armor with gold trim.

The chest plate sports a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he is wearing a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist.

Cardin is very tall as he is standing at least a head above the rest of his teammates.

"Dove Bronzewing."

Dove has light-brown hair that is combed to the left. He keeps his eyes nearly closed, at a very noticeable squint. He's wearing tan-colored armor with a belt that bears a dove on its buckle.

He also has vambraces on his arms that are the same color as the rest of his armor. Underneath the armor, he has a black shirt and black pants with a black scarf around his neck.

"Sky Lark."

Sky has blue eyes and long, combed back, dark blue hair. He's wearing dark gray armor with light gray edges, as well as vambraces of the same style. Underneath his armor, he has a black, long-sleeved V-neck shirt and black pants.

"The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as… Team CRDL (Cardinal)."

The students that were already placed in a team politely clapped at that before Ozpin continued. "Lead by… Cardin Winchester."

They walked off the stage as Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Jaune walked on the stage.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as… Team JNPR (Juniper.)" He said as Nora hugged Ren and giggled. "Lead by… Jaune Arc!"

"Huh? L-Lead by…?" Jaune said as Ozpin nodded.

"Congratulations, young man." He said as Pyrrha punched Jaune in the shoulder, knocking him over.

They left as Ruby, Yang, Weill, and Blake walked up.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as… Team RWBY (Ruby.) Lead by… Ruby Rose."

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang yelled hugging her sister before Naruto walked up.

"And finally, our solo team Naruto Aliquam Goodwitch. You caught our flying relic as you were the odd man out. Today you will be known as… Team NPLS (Naples)." ( **1.** )

People clapped for that as Ozpin finished. "It reflects your blonde hair." He then took a sip of his cocoa and looked through a window. "Looks like things are shaping up to be an… Interesting year."

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki and Ryan L. Spradling.**

 **1\. While lookibng for names for Naruto, I came across this yellow color.**

 **OK, I've got nothing to say so...**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY**

 **A/N:** **Sorry for the LATE updates on this and my 2nd One Piece story beta's been super busy in real life. Nothing serious just a Real-life needs to come first.**

 **ALSO, I got a new poll on the next story to do after my Earth's Mightiest is done since I'm getting into the last season for that show, There are a MAX 100 choices and you can choose 20!**

 **Beta: Memodo Shiki.**

* * *

 **Chapter VIII.**

 **Last Time.**

" _Huh? L-Lead by…?" Jaune said as Ozpin nodded._

" _Congratulations, young man." He said as Pyrrha punched Jaune in the shoulder, knocking him over._

 _They left as Ruby, Yang, Weill, and Blake walked up._

" _Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. And Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as… Team RWBY (Ruby.) Lead by… Ruby Rose."_

" _I'm so proud of you!" Yang yelled hugging her sister before Naruto walked up._

" _And finally, our solo team Naruto Aliquam Goodwitch. You caught our flying relic as you were the odd man out. Today you will be known as… Team NPLS (Naples)."_

 _People clapped for that as Ozpin finished. "It reflects your blonde hair." He then took a sip of his cocoa and looked through a window. "Looks like things are shaping up to be an… Interesting year."_

 **Now.**

 _Beacon 7:00 A.M._

Naruto looked at his room in his school uniform.

It's a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie and black shoes.

He saw the bed was against the wall to his right with a window at the back wall with a TV stand across the bed. Dropping his suitcase, he saw a dresser beside the door in front of the foot of the bed.

He sat down on the bed and turned the TV on having a holo-screen come up. He blinked as he saw two men in space armor, one orange, the other maroon both holding a pistol and standing on top of a base in a large canyon.

" _Hey." The maroon guy turned to the other one spoke_

"Mm yeah _?"_

" _D'you ever wonder why we're here?"_

" _It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some... cosmic coincidence? Or is there really a God, watching everything, you know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know man, but it keeps me up at night." The orange wearing man replied back._

"… _What? I mean why are we out here, in this canyon?"_

" _Oh. Uhhhhh. Yeah." The orange armored man said trying to play it cool._

" _And what was all that stuff about God?" The marooned man asked._

" _Uhhhhh. Hmm? Nothing."_

"… _Do you want to talk about it?"_

" _No."_

" _You sure?" The marooned man asked._

" _Yes."_

Naruto turned the TV off as he put his clothes away and heard his neighbors from across the hall, Team RWBY decorating their room before a few hours passed. He then looked up to see the time was ' _8:45 A.M._ '

He went to his first class and sat behind Team RWBY as well as Pyrrha before hearing someone sit beside him.

Looking to his left, he saw a girl sit down.

She has long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, making her easily identifiable as a Faunus.

She is wearing the female's Beacon Academy uniform, which consists of a white, form-fitting top, with a collar lined with black and a pink ribbon tied neatly below. She also appears wearing a dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket that comes down around her chest over the shirt. Her leggings consist of two parts: a pair of dark-brown shorts and a pair of black form-fitting leggings.

This is Velvet Scarlatina a second-year student, and a member of Team CFVY. (Coffee.)

"Hello." He greeted getting her to jump.

"H-Hello." She greeted back a little shyly.

Naruto smiled at her and turned to look at the front of the class as not too embarrassed her anymore knowing that the reason she's shy could be due to her being a Faunus.

Soon, their teacher walks in and starts the class.

He appears to be a man in early old age. He's wearing a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons. His pants he has tucked into olive boots, similar in appearance and construction to cavalry boots.

He has gray hair and a gray mustache and appears to be slightly overweight.

This is Peter Port, a professor.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I, merely refer to them as prey. Hu-Hah! Ha-ha." Peter said as Naruto leaned back in his seat.

( _Snore!_ )

Naruto looked down to see team RWBY was in the row in front of him, and Ruby was fast asleep before being startled awake from their teacher's laugh.

"Uhh, and you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world." Peter explained as he paced back and forth in front of the students.

"Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses…." He trailed off clicking his tongue. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why… The very world!"

"Eyyy-Yeah!" An enthusiastic student yelled out before sitting back down.

"That is what you are training to become. But first, a story."

Naruto sighed at that as he leaned his head back to look at the ceiling.

"A tale of a young, handsome, man. Me."

As Peter told his story, Naruto then glanced down to see Ruby make a doodle of their teacher getting all but Weiss to chuckle.

"(Ahem!)" Peter cleared his that before continuing his story then looked to his class. "The moral of the story? A true Huntsman must be honorable! A true Huntsman must be dependable! A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise! So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

Weiss then raised her hand. "I do sir!"

"Well then, let's find out." Peter then motioned to a large metal cage with red eyes. "Step forward, and face your opponent."

A few minutes later, Weiss changed into her battle outfit and is armed with _Myrtenaster_.

"Gooo Weiss!"

"Fight well!"

"Yeah, represent Team RWBY!"

Team RWBY started cheering Weiss on as she prepares to fight.

"Ruby, I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh, sorry."

"Alright, let the match begin!" Port then used his weapon to release the Grimm from the cage.

It is a quadruped with many features associated with a boar, including cloven-feet, a line of hair sprouting from its spine, snub snout, and tusks.

It has four eyes and a bone-like mask that seems to be strapped to its face by a black vein-like organic tether. It has a series of plates along its back and on its thighs, and two extra sets of tusks, including two large curving tusks. However, their underside has little to no body armor.

This is a Boarbatusk.

The creature wastes no time charging at Weiss. Weiss spins out of the way whilst simultaneously landing a glancing strike on the Grimm with _Myrtenaster_. The hit does nothing, which prompts Port to point out the Grimm's durability.

"Ha-ha, wasn't expecting that were you?"

"Hang in there Weiss!"

The combatants waste no time charging at each other once more, and Weiss' thrust results in _Myrtenaster_ being caught between her enemy's tusks in the subsequent exchange of blows.

"Bold, a new approach. I like it!" Peter said as Weiss struggled to get her weapon off the Grimm.

"Come on Weiss, show it who's boss!"

Ruby attempts to encourage Weiss as she struggles to free her rapier, though this only serves to distract and further irritate her teammate. The Boarbatusk takes advantage of the distraction to disarm Weiss, yanking her weapon free and knocking it across the room. Once disarmed, Weiss is knocked down by her foe.

"Oho, now what will you do without your weapon?"

Port ponders aloud, while the Boarbatusk prepares for another charge. As the creature barrels towards Weiss once more, she manages to skillfully roll out of the way, causing the Grimm to hit the elevated seat behind her. As the Boarbatusk is recovering, Weiss quickly regains her weapon and stands at attention for her opponent's next attack.

"Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-!" Ruby then speaks up again.

"Stop telling me what to do!"However, her advice is met by a harsh comment from an irritated Weiss, who berates Ruby for attempting to instruct her. Despite this interruption, Weiss quickly refocuses on the fight.

The Boarbatusk jumps up and beings to spin towards Weiss. As the Grimm swiftly rolls toward her, Weiss summons a glyph in the Grimm's path, causing it to slam into it and fall on its back. Jumping into the air, Weiss then forms another glyph behind her to propel herself at the Boarbatusk's exposed belly, stabbing it with _Myrtenaster_.

The creature killed, Port praises her performance and concludes the class.

Naruto hopped down and puts a hand on the depressed Ruby's shoulder.

"Don't take what she said so hard. She's just used to having stuff go her way."

Later that night, Naruto walked into his bedroom from the shared boy's bathroom. Before closing the door, he looked to the right to see Weiss walk into her room to apologize and make up with Ruby before leaving for the girl's bathroom to get ready for bed.

 _A Few Weeks Later, Morning._

Naruto was watching a duel between Cardin and Jaune being monitored by his mother.

Cardin is standing casually with his mace resting on his shoulder, and Jaune is breathing heavily across from him. Cardin chuckles at Jaune's condition, prompting the latter to lift his weapon and charge.

Cardin easily dodges and swings his mace at Jaune, batting the shield away and sending Jaune tumbling to the floor. Jaune immediately gets up and engages Cardin once more, locking weapons with him.

"This is the part where you lose," Cardin tells Jaune, he then knees him in the abdomen. Jaune drops his sword and hits the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace to bring down the finishing blow when a buzzer sounds and Glynda stops the fight.

"That's enough."

Two screens in the background show meters designed to keep track of Aura, with Jaune's low enough to be red, and Cardin's at full.

"Students, as you can see. Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, This would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle and that the official may call the match. Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now please try to refer to your scroll during combat gauging your aura will help you to decide when it's appropriate to attack and when to defend."

"We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now would we?"

"Speak for yourself," Cardin said quietly before leaving the stage.

"Remember everyone! The Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who chose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale."

Naruto noticed Pyrrha looking concern at her leader as a bell rung.

 _Noon, Cafeteria._

"So… There we were in the middle of the night..." Nora told a story to Team RWBY, her team, and Naruto all in their battle clothes before Ren spoke.

"It was in the day..."

"We were surrounded by Ursai."

"They were Beowolves," Ren spoke again sipping his drink.

"DOZENS OF THEM!"

"Two of 'em..."

"But they were no match. And in the end… Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

"(Sigh.) She's been having this reoccurring dream for nearly a month now..."

Pyrrha looked to Jaune as Naruto saw Cardin pulling Velvet's ears before getting up and walked over.

"look, they are real."

Naruto then grabbed Cardin's ear and twists it as he reached for Cardin's utensils. "Oh, are these real? Maybe we should find out."

"Get off me!"

"Why? Velvet told you too and you didn't stop."

"So? She's just a Fau-OW!"

Naruto then pulled Cardin's arm back and twisted it. "So? She is still a member of our school and is a year older than you. Next time you do this, I will keep your arm."

Naruto let him go and then motioned for Velvet to go before following after.

"You wouldn't do that if your mother wasn't-!" Cardin stopped as a steak knife lodged itself in the seat at his groin.

Looking over, they saw Naruto, who threw it wasn't paying attention when doing so before leaving with Velvet.

"T-Thanks." The Faunus said getting Naruto to grin.

"No problem. Jerks like him won't learn otherwise." Naruto followed her to a table where Velvet's team was sitting.

The first is a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and dark-brown eyes. She has wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel.

Her clothes consist of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She wears long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets.

Above it, she wears another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a gold cross-hair buckle. What appears to be a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side. She's wearing a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles.

Coco also dons several accessories, such a bracelet with black roses as decoration; these are accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. She's wearing a beret of a darker brown and a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses.

This is Coco Adel, the leader of Team CFVY.

The next is a teenage boy with dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that has a long fringe and a cowlick.

He's wearing a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His eyes appear to be pure white, giving off the appearance that he is blind. His arms are covered in scars, and he has a vertical scar on his lips.

He also has a pair of long black gloves and has several pouches attached to his belt.

This is Fox Alistair.

The final boy is a tall and athletic-looking young man with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin, wearing mostly pale-green and brown attire.

He has a long short-sleeved robe, which he wears on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe is fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He's also wearing brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm bears a 5-layer sode which extends up past his shoulder.

"Hey." Naruto greeted with a wave.

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Hey."

The trio greeted back. Naruto sat down and conversed with the team for several minutes explaining why he was with Velvet.

"OOO~ Needed a cute guy to save ya, Velvet?" Coco asked teasingly getting her teammate to blush.

And had Naruto blush slightly as well due to not hearing that often. At least to his face due to his overprotective mother scaring off any girl.

"I'm glad you're getting out there. Maybe you'd like to share~" Coco teased, eyeing Naruto's form from behind her glasses.

"I-I should be going. Nice meeting you." A flustered Naruto said before standing and leaving.

"See you later," Coco said with a grin. "Mama likes."

She then pulled her glasses down to stare at Naruto's ass as he walked away.

 _Next Morning History Class._

Naruto once again sat beside Velvet in the front of the class as a man was giving a lecture on a war with the Faunus.

He is a tall man standing at 6'7" with messy green hair. He has brown eyes, and his attire is disheveled. His white shirt is partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be opaque.

This is Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck, a teacher.

He dashed around the room sipping coffee as he spoke.

"Yes! Yes, before the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War, humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing the Faunus population in Menagerie."

He then appeared in front of his desk. "Now, while this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!"

He then dashed across the front of the classroom as he took another sip of his drink. "Now! Have any of you been subjugated or discriminated against because of your Faunus heritage?"

Several students raised their hands including Velvet after seeing the others do so first.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" Oobleck said taking a sip of his coffee. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang!"

Naruto glanced back to see Blake sitting beside Pyrrha and Weiss above them. He looked back before Bartholomew spoke again.

"Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?"

Weiss raised her hand at that. "Yes!"

"The battle at Fort Castle!"

"Precisely! And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?"

Naruto raised his hand at that.

"Yes?"

"Night vision. Most Faunus have nearly perfect vision at night. Gen. Lagune tried attacking at night when he thought the Faunus would be asleep. But was met with an ambush and he was captured."

"Correct! Moving on..."

Later, Naruto stretched as he was studying in his room. Hearing something, he went to open his door and saw Cardin walking towards an empty room before speaking. "I'd go back to your room, it's after curfew."

Turning back, Cardin glare before walking back. Only to stop as Ozpin turned the corner. "Yes, it is just past curfew, and the restroom is the other way, Cardin."

Not daring to argue with the Headmaster, Cardin left for his room as Ozpin followed to make sure he went as Naruto closed his door. And heard Pyrrha talking to her leader on the roof about giving him training. And him lying about his transcripts and faked his way through school so far. Jaune then explained he only did it as his father, grandfather and great-grandfather were all Hunters and he's always wanted to be one following in their footsteps since he was little while declining her help. Sighing, Naruto went to the stairway and met with his Pyrrha.

"Naruto!"

"I did hear. Next time you should talk in a room instead of a roof where windows are opened." He said as she looked worried.

"I-I don't know what you heard-!" She stopped as he raised his hand.

"It's alright. Some people have a harder time unlocking their aura and Semblance. And most guys are stubborn, just give him time and he'll come around." He finished before walking back to his room.

Missing Pyrrha smile at his retreating back.

 **To Be Continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

 **Beta:** **Memodo Shiki.**

 **Sorry for the LATE updates on this and my One Piece stories. Beta's been super busy in real life. Nothing serious just a Real-life needs to come first.**

 **ALSO, I got a new poll on the next story to do after my Earth's Mightiest is done since I'm getting into the last season for that show, There are a MAX 100 choices and you can choose 20!**

 **See you on Friday for my Young Justice story then hopefully the Earth's Mightiest as I have some writer's block on a few scenes.**

 **Nothing else to say.**

 **Talk To You Later,**

 **Lone Wolf Out.**


End file.
